El viaje de Zeus y Fate
by Alexey20
Summary: Esta es la historia de Zeus y Fate dos proyectos exitosos del equipo Rocket, dos sujetos de prueba como eran llamados, poseían habilidades fuera de lo común. Pero cuando eres diferente cuando tienes un poder que pocas personas tienen todos lo quieren, ¿por temor? ¿Por avaricia? Nadie lo sabe, aunque lo descubriremos en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos espero les guste este fanfic que escribiré me gusto utilizar una pequeña parte del argumento de la primera película obviamente con el toque de mi historia, en los capítulos siguientes será un argumento original solo que tome parte de la primera película para explicar los sucesos de los siguientes capítulos también además en un futuro mi OC protagonista se encontrara con Ash y más personajes de la serie que son mis favoritos espero les guste además de algunas críticas constructivas ya que es la primera vez que escribo una historia es un poco larga por lo tanto me gustaría mejorar la historia en los siguientes capítulos también quisiera mencionar que si alguno de ustedes tiene un personaje que haya creado y le gustaría enviármelo para que aparezca en la historia sería de gran ayuda ya que sería interesante tener una variedad de entrenadores, coordinadores y villanos, en esta historia también habrá una fuerte conexión con el pokemon Gardevoir además de que es parte importante de la historia, además de que es uno de mis pokemon favoritos, no se aun si habrá romance en la historia o no eso lo veré conforme avance por lo pronto es todo espero les guste este primer capítulo que es en donde explico el porqué de varias cosas que verán en los siguientes capítulos.

~Dialogo~ = Hablado

Dialogo = Telepatía Zeus

_Dialogo_ = Telepatía Fate

-Dialogo- = Pensamiento

No soy dueño de nada de pokemon solo mis personajes originales

_-Capitulo 1- Sujetos de prueba_

La tensión se podía cortar en el aire, ¿qué es lo que iba a suceder después? Nadie lo sabía, contaban con pruebas suficientes pero a veces la justicia no ayuda como debería, el único testigo un oficial de la policía internacional un hombre de cabello negro, alto, rondaba los treinta años de edad vestía una gabardina de color marrón, chaqueta de color café, pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta, una camisa blanca con una corbata de color violeta y zapatos negros. El hombre era famoso en la división trotamundos el nombre "Looker".

Él se encontraba en las oficinas de la policía internacional dando su reporte de misión fue llamado por su jefe un hombre de Alta estatura de edad media su cabello era castaño y corto pero se notaba la mayor parte de color blanco tenía barba de candado y ojos azules con una mirada tan fría como el hielo, él se había ganado el temor de sus empleados por ser una persona cruel que no le importaban los demás aunque esta vez se veía muy interesado en lo que había sucedido

~Creo que es hora de que nos cuentes ¿Qué es lo que sucedió Looker? ~ Decía El señor Dimitri

~ Bueno señor será mejor que se prepare un café es una historia un poco larga~ dijo Looker

_(Flashback 2 años atrás comienza aquí)_

Mi misión encontrar y averiguar todo lo posible de un supuesto laboratorio ubicado en una de las montañas al norte de ciudad plateada.

No contábamos con mucha información ya que el soldado del equipo rocket que interrogamos no quiso decir más además de que ya no contábamos más con ese recurso fue encontrado muerto en el cuarto de interrogatorios alguien dentro de la policía estaba jugando a ser doble agente solo logramos conseguir la ubicación del laboratorio después de ver lo que paso decidí solo informar de mis avances a mi jefe el señor Dimitri. Pero esto sería después de terminar mi misión la última vez que estuve infiltrado en una organización criminal me tomo un año recabar la información y evidencia necesaria espero que esta vez sea menor el tiempo que este aquí.

Looker era un As en cuestión de infiltración además de saber actuar para evitar que lo descubran, logro colarse entre los soldados del equipo rocket en una de las caravanas que iban en camino al laboratorio, lo que sea que escoltaran era importante la caravana contaba con tres jeeps además de doce hombres el logro quitar a uno del camino por el tipo de vestimenta que tenían los soldados era difícil ver sus rostros lo cual favoreció a Looker para reemplazar al soldado en uno de los puntos de reabastecimiento.

-Bueno esto fue sencillo, no se dieron cuenta que no soy uno de ellos la entrada será fácil, la salida será interesante- pensó mientras iba con los demás soldados.

Mientras decidió investigar un poco acerca de su misión.

~Oye ¿qué es lo escoltamos al laboratorio?~ Pregunto amablemente a uno de sus acompañantes, una chica de unos dieciocho años de edad muy bonita que vestía una boina negra que hacia juego con su uniforme todo de color negro solo resaltando una gran R roja en el pecho.

~ ¿Qué no te dijeron? ~Le respondió con un tono de sorpresa

~No, la verdad es que no les dio tiempo de decirme fui transferido de inmediato solo me dieron la ubicación y el punto de encuentro nunca cuestiono a los altos mandos porque se lo toman mal~ respondió al miembro del equipo rocket

~transportamos un material valioso para los científicos, al parecer como aun somos soldados no merecemos saber más~ los soldados del equipo rocket por su bajo rango eran solo utilizados como material desechable por la misma organización.

-creo que es por eso que el soldado que interrogamos no dijo mucho pues al parecer no sabía nada solo lo necesario-

~Bueno creo que mientras reciba mi pago no me debe de interesar que transportamos ~ Esto causo una sonrisa en la chica que pronto miro hacia otro lado.

Después de una hora de viaje al fin la caravana se acercaba a una de las montañas fue cuando se preparó para lo que podría ser una misión realmente peligrosa. La caravana avanzaba sin detenerse a una especie de cueva en la montaña dentro de la misma avanzaron aproximadamente medio kilómetro entre vueltas y tramos rectos hasta que toparon con un muro que evitaba su avance.

- ¿Me habrán descubierto? , ¿Será que me trajeron aquí para deshacerse de mí antes de proceder al laboratorio? Aunque sería ilógico si me hubieran descubierto solo el Jeep en el que vengo se desviaría, será mejor que esté tranquilo para poder salir de esta. - pensó antes de ver que la pared de la cueva comenzaba a partirse en dos partes moviéndose en direcciones opuestas el estruendo causado por el movimiento de la pared era ensordecedor además de que con todo el polvo originado por el movimiento hacia muy difícil ver que estaba sucediendo.

Se encontraban en las entrañas de las montañas él sabía que existía un laboratorio más nunca espero encontrar uno de tales dimensiones.

-vaya el crimen sí que remunera, ¿me habré equivocado de profesión?-

Decía para sí mismo mientras veía la extensión del lugar con todos los científicos trabajando en lo que parecían alguna clase de maquina mientras que otros trabajan en cosas más conocidas para él, pokebolas pero en las que estaban trabajando eran diferentes a las que él conoce puesto que estas la parte superior era de color negro con una R roja al centro además de que parecía que los científicos estaban haciendo modificaciones en los componentes. Al menos esto es lo que estaba a simple vista del laboratorio ya que no sabía si había niveles subterráneos.

- Bien es hora de ponerme en marcha -

Intento apartarse un poco del grupo para poder explorar el laboratorio pero uno de los científicos lo vio antes de poder avanzar más.

~ ¡Hey! ¡Tu! Soldado ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! ¡Tenemos que escoltar el paquete con el Dr. Fuji! ~ decía el científico

~amm yo emm lo siento tenía que ir al baño ~ decía Looker mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

~Cada vez son más indisciplinados los soldados que contratan es difícil trabajar así~ decía el científico refunfuñando

- Con que Dr. Fuji será mejor que me quede con ellos quizá pueda averiguar algo interesante -

Mientras caminaba con los demás soldados escoltando "El paquete " pudo ver más zonas del laboratorio algunas eran para entrenamiento de los soldados y otras para probar los experimentos que se llevaban a cabo, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Los soldados llegaron al área de investigación liderada por el Dr. Fuji contaba con muchas computadoras y monitores equipo de alta tecnología pero lo que más resaltaba eran las capsulas de cristal del tamaño de un adulto, que se encontraba en ellas es lo que lo tomo por sorpresa en varias de las capsulas no se podía apreciar exactamente que ser era, pero en tres capsulas se podía apreciar con claridad su contenido, un Squirtle, un Bulbasaur y un Charmander respectivamente uno en cada capsula pero se veían diferentes a los que él había visto contaban con unas marcas de un color un poco más oscuro a su piel sobre su rostro y cuerpo en otra de las capsulas de cristal estaba un Ralts este no contaba con ninguna diferencia apreciable a simple vista en el quinto tanque estaba un varón humano que parecía de entr años de edad, la siguiente estaba vacía solo contenía liquido pero había otra capsula un poco apartada de las demás esta contenía una especie de luz, Looker no sabía lo que era.

- ¡Mierda! Están experimentando con pokemon y humanos tengo que averiguar un poco más antes de salir de aquí - dijo Looker para sí mismo

~Pronto… muy pronto lograre traerte a la vida Amber podre ver tu sonrisa de nuevo~ dijo en un susurro el Doctor Fuji ver a su hija de nuevo era lo que lo mantenía con vida, todo por lo que luchaba.

- Mientras fabrique el pokemon que Giovanni quiere seguirá aportando fondos para mi investigación él quiere al pokemon y al ejército más poderoso del mundo mientras que yo quiero conocimiento de cómo devolver a la vida a una persona- pensaba para sí mismo el Dr.

El principal interés de esta sección del laboratorio era crear pokemon modificados genéticamente y modificar humanos para que sean futuros miembros del equipo rocket este proyecto era conocido solo entre los más altos rangos del equipo como proyecto "Despertar", Giovanni actual líder del equipo rocket ha mantenido un interés abrumador el proyecto llevaba 5 años en existencia.

Looker sabía que tenía que conseguir un poco de información.

~Dr. Fuji perdone la pregunta ¿pero en que está trabajando? Sé que una mente tan brillante como la suya debe de estar innovando en algún campo de la ciencia quisiera saber ¿cuál es? ~ dijo Looker al científico a cargo

En el rostro del Dr. se dibujó una gran sonrisa por la pregunta que hizo el soldado y este respondió.

~ Estamos trabajando en la modificación genética tanto de humanos como de pokemon así el equipo rocket podrá crear su propio ejército para poder dominar al mundo, mientras que la modificación humana es mi interés porque con esta investigación ganare valioso conocimiento de cómo modificar sujetos de prueba y que sobreviven al proceso de clonación y así traer a una persona a la vida nuevamente. ~ Mientras miraba hacia la capsula que contenía la luz que era de un color rojizo

~ ¿Entonces los pokemon en las capsulas y el niño son resultados satisfactorios Dr.?~ pregunto Looker

~ Hasta el momento han sido los sujetos de prueba que sobrevivieron al experimento pero mi mayor orgullo hasta el momento son el proyecto "FATE" -Señalando al Ralts- y -el Proyecto "ZEUS" señalando al pequeño niño - realmente Zeus me ha sorprendido es el primer sujeto que llega a esta etapa de la clonación ya que antes de la llegada de Zeus los procesos cerebrales de los sujetos decaían y quedaban en un estado vegetativo por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que un sujeto que haya nacido con poderes psíquicos podría tener más probabilidades de sobrevivir al proceso de clonación ya que se sabe que los procesos cerebrales de personas con poderes psíquicos son muy diferentes a personas normales además Fate me ha sorprendido de igual manera ya que al parecer ha mantenido una especie de conexión con Zeus desde el momento en que sus cerebros se formaron a veces los monitores mostraban picos de energía entre ambos y con esto al parecer se obligan a sobrevivir.~

~ ¿Doctor y como sabían que él bebe que tomaron había nacido con poderes psíquicos? ~ pregunto Looker con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

~ Los primeros sujetos no los tenían, cuando conseguimos al sujeto original tenia estas habilidades por lo tanto un clon las tendrá solo que el primer sujeto murió en la etapa de modificación genética y los sujetos siguientes no habían logrado sobrevivir, es por eso que Zeus es mi orgullo no sé qué es lo que sucedió exactamente ¿Por qué Zeus sobrevivió? Esa es la pregunta aunque me siento mal por la familia a la que fue robada el sujeto original ya que era un niño de ocho años había vivido bastantes cosas pero se necesita un pequeño sacrificio para un bien mayor~

Con esto concluyo el científico pero luego hizo una pregunta.

~ ¿Díganme ya analizaron la muestra de ADN?~ dijo el Dr. Fuji

~ ¡Si señor! Y creemos que es una muestra legitima de Mew~ dijo con una expresión de alegría uno de los científicos

~ ¡Perfecto con esto podremos comenzar el proyecto mewtwo y al fin crear al pokemon que Giovanni quiere!~ finalmente podré cumplir las ambiciones de Giovanni y con ello garantizara más fondos para mi investigación.

Looker decidió quedarse en el laboratorio e investigar las otras áreas quizá podría conseguir algo útil además de las pruebas necesarias para detener a los científicos.

Pasaron un par de años en la investigación del Dr. Fuji los sujetos de prueba Fate y Zeus seguían entregando resultados satisfactorios mientras que con los demás sujetos Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charmander tuvieron que comenzar de nuevo ya que habían muerto en el proceso otra vez esto frustraba un poco al Dr. ya que no sabía que era lo que salía mal con ellos que no lograban sobrevivir.

~ No lo entiendo porque no sobreviven al proceso, además de que con Fate y Zeus no entiendo porque no están conscientes sus demás signos vitales están bien pero no tienen consciencia no lo comprendo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?~ decía el Dr. Frustrado y refunfuñando

Es entonces cuando paso algo que tomo por sorpresa a todo el laboratorio.

~ ¡Dr. Venga a ver esto es increíble! ~ una de los científicos decía impactada mientras señalaba los monitores.

En ellos se podía apreciar un aumento en la actividad cerebral de Zeus, Fate y el monitor de la luz misteriosa al mismo tiempo

~ ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué ahora también tenemos un pico de energía con Ambertwo?~ dijo el Dr. Fuji

~ No estoy segura pero parece que se están comunicando entre ellos por telepatía ~

~No lo entiendo se han puesto más fuertes cada día, sus signos vitales son estables, y ahora se comunican entre ellos ¿qué está sucediendo? Espero que esta vez los sujetos sobrevivan para poder obtener más información y así estaré más cerca de ver nuevamente a mi pequeña Amber~ Con una expresión de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo de satisfacción veía los monitores el Dr. Fuji

_(Punto de vista de Zeus)_

~ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?~ eran las preguntas que se hacía Zeus cuando escucho las mismas preguntas provenir de otro sitio la voz que hacia estas preguntas sonaba cálida pero igual de desconcertada que el pero no sabía con exactitud de dónde provenía entonces miro a su derecha y vio a un pequeño ser de color blanco, con cabello verde que cubría sus ojos y dos pequeñas protuberancias de color rojo que salían de su cabeza es entonces cuando se aproximó a ese ser

~ ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?~ le pregunto

¿No lo sé?, ¿tú quién eres? respondió el pequeño ser

~ Esa voz sé que la he escuchado antes, ¿eres tú el ser que se comunicaba conmigo? ~ preguntaba Zeus un poco confundido

Ahora que lo mencionas si, era yo sentía tu presencia y me parecía más confiable que las demás Decía Fate haciendo referencia a los científicos

Es entonces cuando otro ser comenzó a materializarse ante ellos.

~ ¿Qué eres?~ Zeus pregunto desconcertado

~ ¿A qué te refieres? Yo soy una niña, una persona. Respondió este ser.

~Una persona, ¿Yo soy una persona? , y ¿qué es ella? ~ Zeus pregunto

~Bueno ella parece un pokemon aunque no había visto antes a uno igual, pero he escuchado a las personas de afuera llamarla Fate y a ti Zeus. Quizá haga la diferencia para ustedes saber que son pero no para mí, aunque si están aquí son lo mismo que yo, nosotros somos copias. ~ respondía la niña a las preguntas de Zeus

~ ¿Copias? ¿A qué te refieres? ~ Zeus estaba más confundido

~Es por eso que ponen un two después de nuestro nombre ellos me llaman Ambertwo aunque sigo siendo Amber~ la pequeña niña de vestido blanco y cabello verde decía pero no parecía preocupada mucho menos confundida como Zeus y Fate.

~ ¿Tienes recuerdos del mundo exterior Zeus? ~

~No recuerdo nada, solo las voces ~

~Entonces cuando despiertes podrás verlo por ti mismo, el mundo exterior es un lugar hermoso, lleno de vida, créeme te sorprenderás cuando lo veas~

~ ¿Despertar? ¿Cómo hago eso?~

~No lo sé, creo que sucederá cuando tenga que suceder si quieres puedo mostrarte un poco de como es, iremos a mi lugar de recuerdo ~

~Gracias Amber ~

Entonces se transportaron a un pequeño pueblo en el cual Amber pudo mostrarles brevemente como era el mundo exterior aunque comenzó a desvanecerse al no tener tanta energía como Zeus o Fate no podía mantener el enlace telepático por mucho tiempo.

~ ¡Amber! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ~

~Estoy un poco débil es por eso que tengo que irme por ahora quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver Zeus~

~ ¡Amber por favor no te vayas! ~

~Lo siento Zeus no puedo quedarme aunque no te olvidare, Adiós~ se despidió de Zeus y Fate con una sonrisa en su rostro

Fueron las últimas palabras de Amber para Zeus y Fate ya que después de que Amber terminara con el enlace telepático volvió a un estado de inconciencia, mientras Zeus y Fate volvieron a la oscuridad pero nunca la olvidaron mucho menos lo que les mostro aunque no la volvieron a ver, ya que después de ese momento Zeus y Fate quedaron en un estado de inconciencia también aunque los picos de energía que parecía ser una comunicación entre Zeus y Fate seguían sucediendo de vez en cuando.

Un año después los científicos se llevaron otra sorpresa y esta era que Zeus y Fate estaban despertando de su largo sueño, Zeus a pesar de tener 4 años era más alto para el promedio de su edad y Fate era una Ralts completamente desarrollada la diferencia radicaba en sus modificaciones genéticas ya que era más fuerte y resistente que el promedio de su especie fueron los primeros sujetos de prueba que después de todo el proceso de modificación genética y el proceso de clonación sobrevivieron.

~Rápido Llamen a Giovanni y díganle lo que sucedió así podremos comenzar con la segunda fase antes de producir más clones~ gritaba emocionado el Dr. Fuji

~Díganme ¿qué sucedió?~ Giovanni líder del equipo preguntaba con ansiedad

~No lo va a creer después de estos años experimentando al fin Proyecto FATE y Proyecto ZEUS fueron un éxito han despertado los estamos preparando para enviarlos a la base~ decía muy emocionado uno de los científicos

~Perfecto envíenlos, comenzaremos con la fase 2 a su llegada ~ fue lo último que dijo Giovanni

Al salir del tanque se podía apreciar mejor la apariencia de Zeus su piel era un tono café muy claro, su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules pero un azul claro.

_(Punto de vista de Zeus)_

~ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?~ Zeus pregunto a los científicos

~Nosotros somos tus creadores, tu eres un soldado del equipo rocket, serás enviado con Giovanni nuestro jefe~ Dijo el Dr.

~No iré a ningún lado sin Fate y Amber~ Zeus dijo gritando y enojado

Esto sorprendió a los científicos y confirmo sus sospechas si se comunicaban telepáticamente después de todo

~Por supuesto que Fate ira contigo, lamentablemente Amber aún no puede ir, ella no está lista en cuanto lo esté ira contigo~ Dijo el Dr. Fuji para tranquilizar a Zeus

~Está bien, parece que me está diciendo la verdad ¿Dónde está Fate?~ Zeus parecía tranquilizarse

~Ella está justo ahí, está saliendo del tanque ahora mismo~ uno de los científicos respondió a la pregunta de Zeus

Es entonces cuando la pequeña Ralts corrió en dirección a Zeus y lo abrazo.

~Parece que los sujetos crearon una conexión emocional mientras estaban en el tanque perfecto ambos podrán desarrollar sus habilidades psíquicas al mismo tiempo, ahora es tiempo de que ustedes dos vayan con nuestro jefe ~ decía el Dr. Fuji

Entonces uno de los soldados del laboratorio entro y le Dijo al Dr. ~Yo llevare a los sujetos de prueba con el Jefe me fue asignada la misión~

~Muy bien Zeus es hora de que procedas a cumplir tu propósito~ decía el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro

Zeus asintió con la cabeza y procedió a seguir al soldado pero dentro del sabía que no podía confiar en ellos

Fate me escuchas, tenemos que escapar no se adonde pero tiene que ser lejos de estas personas nos quieren usar y no podemos permitir eso usando su telepatía que desarrollo mientras estaba en el tanque se trató de comunicar con Fate el temía que como no tenía mucho control sobre sus habilidades su mensaje llegara a alguien mas

_Te comprendo, y tampoco confió en estas personas solo en ti, yo te seguiré_ Fate por otro lado podía controlar bien sus habilidades psíquicas

Cuando estaban por salir del laboratorio, el soldado se hinco sobre su rodilla para ponerse al nivel de Zeus y Fate y les susurro

~Los sacare de aquí, mi nombre es Looker y he estado trabajando encubierto en este laboratorio ustedes son muy importantes como para formar parte del equipo rocket, pueden confiar en mi por sus miradas sé que no confían pero créanme es mejor estar con la policía internacional que con ellos además de que esta laboratorio se ira al carajo no querrán estar aquí~

Zeus desconfiando de El cómo de los científicos miro hacia Fate

Tu que dices ¿podemos confiar en él?

_Parece que está diciendo la verdad además está diciendo que nos sacara de aquí quizá podamos confiar en el por el momento_

El esperaba la respuesta de Zeus deseaba que decidiera seguirlo voluntariamente porque no conocía de que podía ser capaz Zeus si trataba de llevarlo por la fuerza, además de que otro pensamiento rondaba su mente -Lo lamento por los científicos una pena que sus vidas serán sacrificadas – Pensaba Looker mientras sostenía un pequeño dispositivo en sus manos

Entonces Zeus miro a Looker y asintió. Es cuando buscaron su salida de la base, cuando lograron salir Looker presiono varios botones en el dispositivo que tenía lo cual causo un estruendo detrás de ellos proveniente de la montaña Zeus y Fate no tenían interés en lo sucedido.

_(Flashback termina aquí)_

~Sí que has pasado por mucho ¿no Looker? ~ Decía Dimitri

~Aunque has hecho un trabajo excelente como siempre ~

~Gracias señor le puedo asegurar que ahora nuestra principal prioridad es cuidar a los sujetos Zeus y Fate que por el momento me dijeron se sintieron un poco cómodos en su nueva habitación en la base Norte, le fue dada a Zeus ropa de su talla además de una primera revisión medica, si llegan a caer en manos del equipo rocket serán muy peligrosos, además de que debemos explicarles que es lo que planeamos hacer porque aunque accedieron a venir conmigo puedo asegurarle que no confían en nosotros dudo que confíen en alguien~ Respondió Looker al señor Dimitri.

~Si lo comprendo, necesitamos ganar su confianza antes de lograr que trabajen para nosotros son recursos valiosos que no podemos desperdiciar~ respondió Dimitri mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

~Dígame señor ¿Cuántos bajas causo la explosión?~

~Suficientes, pero algo que no te gustara escuchar es que los cuerpos de los científicos que trabajaban en la sección de clonación no fueron encontrados no hay rastros tampoco de la investigación que mencionas en tu reporte ~

~Maldición ¿Cree que lograron escapar de alguna manera?~

~No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá pero lo que si se es que si lograron escapar con el rescate de Zeus y Fate lograste retrasarlos en sus investigaciones~

~Bien entonces tenemos que comenzar a buscarlos antes de que logren completar algún otro sujeto y sobre Zeus y Fate lo que puedo decirles es que los entrenaremos para que sean más fuertes para que lleven sus habilidades al máximo y así vencer a los tipos malos ellos no confían en el equipo rocket así que si podemos ponerlos en su contra nos serán de gran ayuda ~ decía Looker no le parecía buena idea usar a un niño y un pokemon de esa manera como si fueran herramientas pero no le quedaba más opción eran potencialmente el humano y pokemon más poderosos que podían estar al servicio de la policía internacional.

Entonces Looker y Dimitri salieron de la oficina en dirección a una de las habitaciones donde tenían a Zeus, cuando entraron Dimitri se acercó a Zeus con un objeto en sus manos ~ Esto Zeus es una pokebola será mejor que captures a Fate con una de estas porque si no corres el riesgo de que alguien más lo haga~

La pokebola era de color rojo casi en su totalidad con una especie de hendidura en color negro atravesada por una delgada línea de color rojo entonces entrego el objeto esférico a Zeus quien lo miraba con intriga

~ ¿Y esto cómo funciona? ~

~Solo tienes que hacer que Fate presione el botón del centro, después de capturarla puedes dejarla salir si quieres pero con esto aseguras que no podrá ser capturada por alguien más, por lo menos con una pokebola. ~ Al hacerlo Fate se vio envuelta en una luz de color rojo que luego entro a la esfera después de unos segundos de moverse en la mano de Zeus el movimiento ceso y unos segundos después Fate salió de la pokebola

_Solo volveré a entrar a esa cosa a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario Zeus_

Comprendo Fate, solo en una situación de emergencia o en una situación en que sea estrictamente necesario que estés en tu pokebola te hare regresar, me gustaría más que estés a mi lado que en esta cosa

~Zeus después quizá quieras capturar más pokemon solo tengo cinco pokebolas iguales a la de Fate serán las únicas que recibirás cuando tengas tu licencia de entrenador a los diez años podrás comprar pokebolas de otros tipos pero estas son muy raras son llamadas "GloriaBall" y solo se entregan por el comité de la liga pokemon a ciertos entrenadores no a todos~ Decía Dimitri mientras entregaba otras cinco pokebolas a Zeus las cuales guardo en sus bolsillos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos espero les gustara el primer capítulo, ahora que Zeus y Fate fueron rescatados por la policía internacional ¿Cuál será su destino? Bueno descúbranlo en este nuevo capítulo espero les guste.

No soy dueño de nada de pokemon.

—Dialogo— = Hablado

—_Dialogo_— = Telepatía Zeus

—_**Dialogo**_— = Telepatía Fate

_-Capítulo 2- El escape_

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que Zeus y Fate decidieron cooperar con la policía internacional en los cuales ambos recibieron entrenamiento en diversas áreas a pesar de su corta edad Zeus se pudo adaptar fácilmente a esto ya que podía aprender rápido sin mencionar que podía llevar acabo entrenamientos cada vez más complejos.

Durante esos cuatro años cuando entrenaba en batallas con agentes que utilizaban pokemon del tipo psíquico, Zeus se motivó para mejorar sus propias habilidades.

—Si los pokemon psíquicos logran utilizar una gran variedad de ataques ¿Por qué yo no podría hacerlo? Teóricamente tenemos las mismas habilidades debo de tener posibilidades de lograrlo. — Era el pensamiento que predominaba en la mente de Zeus.

En estos cuatro años que pasaron habían visto varias veces a Looker el agente que rescato a Zeus y Fate y en una de las ocasiones llego con un presente para ellos, él durante su investigación robo información del Equipo Rocket para crear varias tecnologías experimentales. Entre ellas los planos para crear una especie de armaduras, eran prototipos bastante útiles aunque estaban diseñados para ser utilizados en Zeus y Fate solamente, ya que ayudaban a controlar mejor sus habilidades psíquicas sin mencionar la protección que ofrecían aunque tenían características únicas la de Zeus era más pesada que la de Fate y la de Fate aumentaba en un considerable porcentaje sus habilidades pero ofrecía mucho menos protección que la de Zeus además contaban con un defecto conforme creciera Zeus la armadura lo haría con él, pero la protección sería menor al igual que cuando Fate llegara su última etapa evolutiva la protección seria mínima.

Como eran prototipos no estaban completadas hasta el momento el equipo encargado de fabricarlas solo logro con éxito crear la parte superior de la misma.

En estos cuatro años Fate logro evolucionar en Kirlia ella de alguna manera usando su ataque psíquico detuvo su evolución a su última etapa, así que le fue dada una piedra eterna, además con todo el entrenamiento ella logro aplicar su energía psíquica para manipular el comportamiento de las células del cuerpo de las personas logrando con esto curar heridas, aunque solo en heridas superficiales y poco graves.

Durante estos cuatro años la conexión entre Zeus y Fate se hizo más fuerte y notaron también que por ello al estar juntos sus habilidades psíquicas se potenciaban.

Zeus y Fate como de costumbre se encontraban en su habitación que era de aproximadamente 3 metros de ancho por 4 metros de largo o mejor dicho una celda así es como lo percibían a pesar de que contaban con comodidades básicas como una cama grande, aire acondicionado, un pequeño baño con regadera, un librero y un escritorio. Desde que fueron rescatados por la policía internacional no han visto el exterior nuevamente, cuando no están en entrenamiento solo se les permite estar en esta habitación.

Zeus y Fate sabían que la telepatía era la única manera en la que mantener una conversación seria seguro.

—_Han pasado ya cuatro años creo que ya tenemos la fuerza necesaria para salir de aquí y sobrevivir por nosotros mismos estoy harto de ser tratado como una herramienta, además de que no puedo dejar de pensar lo que Amber nos mostró ese mundo en el que ella vivió y parecía recordarlo con alegría un mundo que no hemos podido conocer. _—

—_**Lo sé, aunque debes de admitir que algo del conocimiento que hemos adquirido nos será útil cuando salgamos de aquí, pero Zeus ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?**_—

—_Yo sé que tú ya dominas la teletransportación, ¿o me equivoco?_ —

—_**Si la domino, pero solo la he usado en el campo de entrenamiento, no sé en donde podríamos terminar sin mencionar que me tomaría tiempo para concentrarme lo que les daría una ventana de oportunidad para detenerme**_ — Fate tenía una mirada de profunda tristeza al sentir que defraudaría a Zeus con esto que acababa de decir.

—_Quiero que me respondas algo Fate pero quiero que seas honesta conmigo, ¿No crees que valdría la pena cualquier riesgo con tal de ser libres, con tal de estar en ese mundo lleno de color y vida?_ —

—_**Si valdría la pena, pero enserio Zeus no sé si pueda lograrlo además si algo sale mal ¿Qué haremos?**_— Fate ahora comenzaba a llorar al pensar que Zeus la odiaría por esto.

—_Fate por favor no llores_— Zeus decía mientras se acercó para abrazar a Fate —_De algo estoy seguro he visto tu poder sé que podrás sacarnos de aquí, mientras yo cubro nuestra salida y en caso de que no lo logres no pienso salir de aquí sin ti, si no lo lograras existe el plan B_ —

— _**¿Plan B?, ¿cuál es ese?**_—

—_El plan B consiste en salir de aquí por la fuerza creo que tengo la fuerza y resistencia mental para usar mis poderes hasta la salida aunque no sé si ellos han pensado en una contramedida, además este plan incluye posibles bajas de personas que solo siguen ordenes es por eso que me gustaría más intentar la teletransportación aunque no tengamos idea de en donde terminaremos_— Zeus entonces se separó de Fate y seco las lágrimas de su rostro y Fate le regalo una sonrisa.

— _¿Entonces prometes que no saldrás de aquí sin mí?_ —

— _Lo prometo Fate aunque, ¿Cómo crees que podría abandonar a la persona más importante para mí? Es un insulto sabes_. _Tú has estado desde que tengo memoria a mi lado no podría abandonarte_—

— _Aunque no eres una persona, pero sabes a lo que me refiero_ —

—_**Me hace feliz saber eso Zeus gracias, y tú también eres la persona más importante para mí**_— Decía Fate mientras sonreía

—_En los últimos días he estado pensando cual es el mejor momento para hacerlo es cuando nos dan una hora para hacer ejercicio y el mejor lugar es la cancha de baloncesto_. —

—_**Por supuesto es el área con mayor terreno será sencillo pelear, y en caso de tener que huir podremos hacerlo, pero ¿cómo los contendremos?**_— pensaba Fate mientras su rostro se llenaba de preocupación.

—_La última vez que vi tenía solo dos puntos de acceso, además esta base es subterránea, o bueno eso es lo que puedo suponer al no haber ventanas en ninguna parte no tenemos que preocuparnos de cubrir puntos vulnerables, recuerdas hace un mes que casi muero rostizado cuando concentraba energía en mis manos tratando de copiar tu bola de sombras y esto comenzó un incendio, si lograra enfocar la energía de esa manera nuevamente para sellar las puertas, eso nos compraría unos minutos._ —

—_**Pero Zeus es muy arriesgado tuviste suerte la última vez ya que tu armadura recibió todo el daño y no tú, y esta vez podría ser peor**__—_

—_Fate como te dije antes cualquier riesgo vale la pena aunque eso signifique salir herido de este lugar_—

—_**Está bien pero trata de que no sea así, tú te concentraras para evitar un accidente, si la cancha está ocupada yo me hare cargo. —**_

—_Eso sería excelente además de que si ese es el caso podríamos utilizar a esas personas no me gusta la idea de una situación de rehenes pero estoy dispuesto a todo para largarnos de aquí_— Zeus parecía preocupado por sus propias ideas.

— _**De camino a la cancha de baloncesto ¿podemos llegar a la enfermería? De esta manera podemos asegurar un suministro de medicinas no sabemos que nos pueda pasar al intentar escapar.**_ —

—_Entiendo, ¿Cuánto personal médico en promedio se encuentra en la enfermería Fate? Sé que ganaste su confianza cuando comenzaste a entrenar con tus habilidades curativas he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces has estado en la enfermería estudiando._ —

—_**Bueno generalmente fuera de la enfermería esta un guardia todo el tiempo, dentro está el Dr. Aarón y sus dos enfermeras asistentes. Creo que lo mejor sería que finjas un dolor de estómago entramos a la enfermería y los dejas fuera de combate con tu hipnosis.**_ —

—_El problema es que al momento de entrar a la enfermería tenemos que destruir la cámara de seguridad tiene que parecer una avería para no llamar la atención eventualmente se darán cuenta y sonaran la alarma, pero mientras no lo hagan será una ventaja._ —

—_En mi equipo de entrenamiento tengo la mayoría de los objetos necesarios para sobrevivir cuando salgamos de aquí. _—

—_Entonces está decidido Fate en cuatro días nos largamos de este lugar para siempre_. —

—Buenas noches Fate —

—_**Buenas noches Zeus**_—

Fate siempre dormía acurrucándose en los brazos de Zeus y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, aunque cuando era una pequeña Ralts dormía en su pecho ahora que había crecido ya no podía porque eso incomodaría a Zeus. Ellos Se preparaban para los días más largos de su vida.

Los días pasaron mientras Fate y Zeus actuaban normalmente y seguían con sus entrenamientos lograron evitar sospechas sobre su plan mientras tanto Zeus renovó su equipo de supervivencia entre esas cosas estaban un cuchillo, una linterna, cuerda, un cable de acero también sabía que necesitaría ganar tiempo así que robo granadas de humo y cegadoras que usaba en los entrenamientos de infiltración y todo lo puso en una mochila nueva.

Los días pasaron y llego el día previamente acordado como el día en que escaparían, Fate siempre era la primera en despertarse y al hacerlo comenzaba a estirarse esto la relajaba siempre.

—Me prometí a mí misma que escaparíamos de aquí así tenga que usar todo mi poder no nos quedaremos aquí nunca más, no sé cómo Zeus ha logrado aguantar tanto tiempo encerrado sin perder la cabeza, yo siempre me pongo triste porque lo único que veo son las instalaciones de entrenamiento pero eso ya no importa. Escaparemos sin importar el costo. — Pensaba Fate antes de susurrar en los pensamientos de Zeus.

—_**Zeus es hora de despertar, tenemos que prepararnos hoy es el gran día**_—

Al ver que esto no funcionaba Fate se molestó un poco era el día más importante de sus vidas hasta ahora y Zeus no despertaba ella sabía que él siempre había odiado despertarse temprano pero este día no podían perder tiempo así que le dio una leve patada en las costillas a Zeus logrando que despertara de golpe.

— ¿Enserio era necesario eso Fate? ¿Qué hora es? — Decía Zeus mientras refunfuñaba.

— _**Son las 06:30 de la mañana tenemos que comenzar temprano ambos sabemos que esta es la mejor hora ya que no todo el personal está en la base.**_ —

—_Es cierto que escapar es lo que más quiero en este momento pero ¿no pudiste esperar una hora más por lo menos?_ — Decía por telepatía mientras se levantaba de mal humor.

—_**Cuando salgamos de aquí, te prometo que te dejare dormir más por el momento tenemos que concentrarnos ¿Si?**_— Decía atreves del pensamiento, mientras le daba a Zeus una mirada tierna.

— _Eso no es justo Fate sabes que no puedo decir que no a la mirada, tu ganas pero antes que nada quiero desayunar creo que es lo único que extrañare de este lugar._ — Fate solo asintió mientras iba al baño como todos los días ella cepillaba su cabello mientras Zeus aprovechaba para dormir unos minutos más.

Es así como comenzaron su gran escape, fueron al comedor y fue la primera vez que comieron como si no hubiera un mañana, Zeus comió el equivalente a las porciones de dos adultos, mientras que Fate el equivalente a una porción de adulto después regresaron a su habitación. Ellos tenían una rutina de meditación.

Después de terminar su rutina ya estaban preparados para lo que venía a continuación posiblemente Zeus tendría que pelear unos minutos antes de que Fate lograra transportarlos por suerte también él tenía algunas sorpresas preparadas para los agentes que intentaran detenerlos.

—_Muy bien estando en la enfermería la prioridad es la cámara de seguridad_, después de eso pondré a dormir al personal médico mientras tu tomas lo que necesitaremos ¿vale? —

— _**Vale yo me encargo**_ —

—_Gracias Fate eres la mejor_— le dijo Zeus mientras la abrazaba causando que ella se sonrojara un poco

—_**Gracias Zeus**_— Fate dijo mientras lo abrazaba

—_Ahora a prepararnos Fate que esta será nuestra misión más importante._ —

Zeus y Fate se pusieron de pie para ponerse sus respectivas armaduras, cuando Fate termino se recostó un momento en la cama, mientras Zeus terminaba de prepararse, esto no era nada raro ya que era su rutina antes de los entrenamientos.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Zeus le pidiera a Fate que se acercara para decir una especie de oración que ellos tenían siempre antes de algo importante o arriesgado, la decían mentalmente al mismo tiempo.

—Nuestro enemigo es fuerte pero nosotros seremos más fuertes.

Escribiremos nuestro destino aunque nos cueste la vida.

Si tenemos que morir en el campo de batalla que así sea.

Seremos fuertes cuando seamos débiles.

Seremos valientes cuando estemos asustados.

Nunca nos rendiremos pelearemos hasta el final.

No lograran segar nuestra existencia. —

Sonrieron el uno al otro ellos sabían lo que venía, Zeus se sentó a leer un libro Fate se fue al baño para salir de la vista de la cámara y disimular un poco, se concentró y con sus habilidades compacto la única cámara visible en su habitación, haciéndolo de esa manera los guardias pensarían que fue un simple fallo en la cámara y no sonarían la alarma por el momento.

—Fate rápido ayúdame a guardar las cosas que faltan en la mochila—

Entonces empacaron las sabanas de su cama en caso de necesitarlas, Fate lanzo un par de libros de medicina, mientras que Zeus revisaba todo su equipo.

Su cuchillo de supervivencia en su funda atado a su pierna, las granadas en el cinturón, armadura fijada solo faltaba la mochila.

—Bien es hora—

Fate y Zeus salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron los agentes al verlos correr pensaron que iban tarde a algún entrenamiento o algo así, ya que era más que común que se quedaran dormidos y los vieran corriendo por las instalaciones.

Después de unos minutos llegaron por fin a la enfermería.

—Buenos días vengo a ver al Dr. Aarón— Decía Zeus al único guardia en la puerta de la enfermería.

El cual tenía una mirada de desprecio en su rostro, no todos los agentes aceptaban a Zeus por ser un clon el guardia solo replico fríamente. —Adelante—

Zeus y Fate no perdieron tiempo, en las misiones y entrenamientos a los cuales eran asignados siempre daban resultados impecables por su sincronización así que irrumpir en la enfermería seria cosa de niños. Al entrar Fate por el conocimiento de la enfermería sabia donde se encontraba la cámara que les daría más problema así que la compacto al instante tratando de evitar ruidos fuertes pero los pedazos de cámara cayendo al piso captaron la atención del Dr. Aarón y las enfermeras.

— Dr. Tengo un problema — fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Zeus captando toda la atención cuando sus siguientes victimas lo miraron era demasiado tarde sus ojos brillaban en un tono azul intenso lo cual causo que el Dr. Junto con las enfermeras terminaran dormidos.

— _Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, bueno Fate no contamos con mucho tiempo date prisa por favor_. —

—_**Claro Zeus**_—

Fate sabía que medicamentos y cosas tomar lo básico para tratar enfermedades y heridas comunes no era difícil para ella discernir entre las medicinas mientras que Zeus no tenía idea de que era todo lo que Fate ponía en la mochila pero confiaba en ella.

—_**Bien ya tenemos lo básico, con esto lograremos sobrevivir… espero**_—

— Bien entonces a la cancha de baloncesto—

Al Salir de la enfermería corrieron a toda prisa a la cancha de baloncesto y el guardia que estaba fuera de la enfermería pensó lo mismo que los que habían visto a Zeus esa mañana — Seguro va tarde.— Al llegar a la cancha de baloncesto Zeus y Fate comenzaron a revisarla.

— _**No hay nadie aquí Zeus, ya puedes intentar sellar las puertas**_—

Zeus asintió mientras comenzó a concentrar energía en su mano generando con esto mucho calor y apunto al cerrojo de la puerta el cual se fundió después de unos segundos Zeus sabía que sería difícil que alguien entrara.

—Por lo menos esta vez no me quemé, espero con la otra puerta funcione eso debería de comprar suficiente tiempo — pensaba mientras corría en dirección a la otra puerta.

—_Fate creo que lo mejor es ir a la esquina norte de la cancha es la más alejada de ambas puertas además así tu estarás protegida y yo podre estar frente a ti y tendré un mayor campo visual_—

—_**Está bien Zeus iré a prepararme**_—

—Zeus realmente se está esforzando, planear todo esto solo para que podamos ver el mundo exterior, pero en fin tengo que concentrarme Zeus me dijo que cualquier lugar lejos de aquí aunque no sé a dónde ir nunca he intentado transportarme a algún lugar donde no he estado antes quizá la mejor solución sea tratar de sentir la mente de algún ser vivo que este muy alejado y ya veremos que sucede — Fate pensaba esto mientras avanzaba a su posición.

—Fate ¿ya estas lista? —

— _**Si Zeus tomara tiempo pero sé que puedo lograrlo**_ —

—Sé que lo lograremos, confió en ti concéntrate en sacarnos de aquí no te preocupes por mi yo los mantendré lejos de ti solo prométeme que si algo sale mal tu saldrás de aquí sin importar nada —

—_**No Zeus nada saldrá mal. Saldremos de aquí**_ —

_(Punto de vista Sala de Seguridad)_

Los encargados estaban sorprendidos de ver lo que estaba pasando habían pensado que en algún momento sería una posibilidad pero nunca paso de bromas.

Se podía escuchar en todos los altavoces de las instalaciones

— ¡Tenemos una situación nivel 5 personal no capacitado diríjase a los puntos seguros, repito tenemos una situación nivel 5! —

Mientras en la sala de control.

— ¡Situación nivel 5 envíen al equipo de contención Alfa, Zeus y Fate se encuentran en las canchas de baloncesto han sellado el lugar, repito situación nivel 5 envíen al equipo de contención a las canchas de baloncesto! —

El personal de contención consistía en un equipo pequeño de hombres bien entrenados con pokemon de buen nivel ya que sabían que si los enviaban podía representar su fin.

Mientras tanto uno de los agentes de seguridad con teléfono en mano decía.

—Creo que debemos de avisarle al señor Dimitri lo que está pasando —

Mientras el Jefe de seguridad respondió

—Sabes que si hacemos eso sería peor que enfrentar a Zeus, será mejor no reportar nada hasta ver qué sucede —

_(Punto de vista Zeus y Fate)_

—_Ya vienen puedo sentirlos_ —

—_**Necesito unos minutos más Zeus para concentrarme en una ubicación, Mantente cerca así será más sencillo cuando esté lista**_ —

—_Está bien Fate, tratare de mantenerlos a raya._ —

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar Fate estaba concentrada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por Zeus, mientras que Zeus estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de respiración ya que no sabía que esperar.

Es entonces cuando todo comenzó, fuertes golpes se comenzaron a escuchar en ambas puertas Zeus tomo una de las granadas cegadoras que tenía atadas en su cinturón preparándose para arrojarla a la primera señal de alguien o algo que atravesara las puertas.

La puerta que estaba al frente a su derecha fue la primera en caer, él sabía que no podía darles oportunidad alguna así que arrojo la granadas cegadora para así crear una ventana de oportunidad.

—Es tiempo de usar las de humo— Después de unos segundos Zeus arrojo un par de granadas de humo causando que la cancha se llenase de humo en unos instantes, Zeus usando sus habilidades mantenía lejos el humo de Fate.

Entonces escucho caer la otra puerta que estaba al frente a su izquierda y lanzo la otra granada cegadora y otro par de granadas de humo al mismo tiempo.

— Bien fueron las ultimas espero compren suficiente tiempo —

La cancha de baloncesto para estos momentos estaba prácticamente llena de humo, pero esto no era mucho problema para Zeus ya que Fate le enseño a sentir la mente de las personas así es como sabia cuántos soldados había sin necesidad de verlos con sus ojos además de que en este punto podía hacerle daño a sus mentes pero no quería dañar personas que solo seguían órdenes. Así que solo les arrojo unos contra otros esperando dejarlos fuera de combate sin hacerles mucho daño.

—Zeus es más peligroso de lo que pensamos está usando granadas cegadoras y de humo además de que varios de los nuestros han caído ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes? ¿Debemos atraparlo o aniquilarlo? — decía el líder del equipo Alfa por su radio.

—Atraparlo es nuestra prioridad, si se resiste ataquen a Fate el cederá de esta manera — Esa fue la respuesta que dio el Jefe de seguridad

—Ya lo escucharon nuestra prioridad es Zeus atacar a Fate como último recurso, ¡En marcha! —

—Envíen al equipo Golem ¡Rápido! —

— ¡Entendido Señor! —

Se comenzaron a ver varios destellos entre el humo mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un objeto pesado impactando contra el suelo seguido de varios rugidos

— ¡Preparen los tranquilizantes! —

— ¡Ya están listos señor! —

— ¿Tranquilizantes? sí que nos quieren capturar vivos, carajo no sé qué enviaron pero es grande y está enojado, creo que lo mejor será utilizar el tablero de la canasta como escudo así evitaré los tranquilizantes y nos mantendré seguros.—

Mientras pensaba esto el tablero de la cancha se rodeaba de una luz azulada y se escuchaba el crujir del metal lo cual provoco que se desprendiera para luego posicionarse frente a Zeus.

—_Fate como vas con la tele transportación ¿Ya casi tienes la ubicación?_—

—_**Ya casi. Es más difícil de lo que pensé pero solo necesito un poco más de tiempo**_—

—Está bien te comprare tiempo—

— ¡Zeus! ¡Ríndete ahora o sino Fate pagara las consecuencias de tus actos! —Decía uno de los hombres del equipo de contención como era el único que había dicho algo hasta el momento existía la posibilidad de que fuese el líder. Para estos momentos la cortina de humo que se había creado comenzaba a desvanecerse dejando al descubierto la posición de Zeus y el equipo de contención además de los pokemon que habían enviado para detenerle.

— ¡Eso nunca, y si dañan a Fate todos ustedes pueden darse por muertos! — Grito a los soldados, después mientras veía a los imponentes pokemon delante suyo pensaba — Carajo un equipo de Golem, son duros oponentes será difícil detenerlos. —

Mientras tanto los Golem avanzaron utilizando un ataque de rodada.

— ¡Carajo! — Grito Zeus

—No creo poder levantarlos con psíquico pero si puedo desviarlos de su camino o al menos intentarlo — pensaba mientras comenzó a concentrarse en los Golem.

Cada Golem que lograba acercarse a Zeus lo rodeaba un brillo azul que los desviaba de su camino.

Unos terminaron estrellándose donde estaban las gradas otros los envió directo a los soldados, solo un par de ellos lograron acertar pero no con toda su fuerza además de que Zeus estaba cubierto con la canasta de la cancha.

Al ver esto los miembros del equipo restante comenzaron a prepararse para atacar a Zeus.

— ¡Sé que ustedes solo siguen ordenes si se largan ahora no los lastimare! — Zeus grito a los soldados pensando que con eso evitaría lastimar a más personas.

—Tenemos más miedo de Dimitri que de ti Zeus mejor ríndete —

— Si así lo quieren —Los ojos de Zeus comenzaron a brillar con un tono azulado, y entonces comenzaron a escucharse un crujido metálico en las gradas, después partes de las mismas volaban hacia los soldados.

Dos agentes no recibieron daño ya que estaban un poco lejos y ellos comenzaron a disparar tranquilizantes pero Zeus estaba cubierto con lo que restaba del tablero de la canasta de baloncesto, entonces los miembros del equipo Alfa comenzaron a ponerse máscaras. Y comenzaron a arrojar las granadas que tenían en sus cinturones o chalecos.

— ¿Para qué querrán llenar con más humo la cancha? ¡Carajo no es simple humo lanzaran lacrimógeno!—

Zeus hizo su mayor esfuerzo para devolver todas las granadas a los soldados pero era imposible eran demasiadas entonces sintió una pequeña mano tomando la suya era Fate.

— _**Prepárate**_—

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que ambos fueran envueltos con un brillo azul intenso, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Mientras los soldados se aproximaban a donde estaban Zeus y Fate y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que ya no estaban.

— ¿Quién reportara esto a Dimitri? — Uno de los agentes pregunto mientras todos sus compañeros miraban al líder del equipo Alfa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal a todos perdón por la demora, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, quiero adelantar que en los siguientes capítulos tendrá mas acción el fic ya que quedaron descritos todos los antecedentes en este capitulo, ademas de que comenzare a introducir personajes nuevos a la historia bueno espero les guste hasta luego.  
—Dialogo— = Hablado  
—_Dialogo_— = Telepatía Zeus

—**_Dialogo_**— = Telepatia Fate

_-Capitulo 3- Un nuevo comienzo_

Después del incidente en la base de la policía internacional Fate y Zeus lograron escapar con éxito aunque Fate logró sacarlos en una pieza pero ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea de cuál era su ubicación.

—Nunca pensé que lograríamos salir de ese lugar no puedo desconfiar de Zeus, aunque por el momento me siento un poco mareada. Pensaba Fate mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie ya que el derroche de energía fue inmenso.

—Fate ¡lo logramos!, vamos te cargare sé que gastaste mucha energía, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde descansar aunque creo que sería más importante averiguar dónde estamos.

—**_Así fue Zeus aunque con un buen descanso estaré como nueva_**.

—Eres la mejor Fate gracias a ti ahora somos libres.

—**_No lo habría logrado si tú no hubieras peleado como lo hiciste. Gracias._**

Fue lo último que dijo Fate antes de caer dormida en la espalda de Zeus, él solo sonrió al ver a la pequeña Fate descansando.

—Espero que nos transportaras lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que huir, aunque debo de admitir que aunque no tengo idea de donde estamos es agradable respirar este aire tan puro supongo que tiene que ver el denso bosque, no importa mucho hacia donde avance igual estamos perdidos lo mejor que puedo hacer es avanzar en línea recta— Pensaba Zeus mientras emprendía su camino.  
Avanzaron durante un par de horas por el bosque, Zeus estaba sorprendido de ver a algunos pokemon en su habitad aunque estos no se acercaban a él.

**_— ¿Ya sabes en dónde estamos?_** — Preguntaba Fate mientras soltaba un leve bostezo.

— Aún no Fate, he caminado por un par de horas y no he visto nada más que este bosque inmenso ¿Cómo dormiste? —

—**_Fue la mejor siesta que he tenido en años_** — decía Fate mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Zeus

—Me alegra escuchar eso, oye Fate si empacaste la sabana de nuestra cama ¿verdad? —

— **_Sí, ¿Por qué?_** —

—Hace un rato noté que el clima comenzó a tornarse frío no se en donde estamos pero regresar no es una opción y quizá más adelante el frío sea intenso —

—**_Caminaré por un rato así podrás descansar de cargar mi peso, la mejor opción es seguir avanzando eventualmente llegaremos a algún lugar donde nos podamos orientar o descansar._** —

Después de su larga caminata por el bosque al fin encontraron lo que parecía una señal a lo lejos, se aproximaron a ella lo más pronto posible, quizá contendría información que les pudiera decir en dónde se encontraban.  
"Ruta 217, Norte Ciudad Punta Nevada, Lago Agudeza, ¡PELIGRO FUERTES VENTISCAS!"

—Con que Ciudad Punta Nevada no había escuchado de ella antes, qué opinas Fate ¿tomamos el riesgo? Por lo menos ahora sabemos que más adelante encontraremos una ciudad, aunque si vamos en esa dirección lo más adecuado sería vivir cerca del lago porque un humano sin familia llamaría la atención de las personas—

—**_Vale la pena intentarlo, además si hay una ciudad cerca en cualquier emergencia podemos ir por ayuda_**—

—Está decido entonces a Ciudad Punta Nevada—

—Creo que la única forma en que lograremos cruzar la ventisca es cargándote en mi espalda y cubrirnos con la sabana que tenemos eso nos protegerá del frío… Espero ya que estas armaduras no son de gran ayuda con ese detalle. —

**_— ¿Crees poder resistir? —_**

— Logré contener a un grupo de agentes entrenados, creo que esto será sencillo — Decía Zeus mientras guiñaba un ojo para reconfortar a Fate.

Los dos se aventuraron en la ruta pero nunca esperaron que la ventisca fuera tan fuerte. Zeus estaba decidido a sobrevivir y a vivir en libertad inclusive morir en una ventisca era mejor que permanecer encerrado, aunque había pasado un buen rato caminando en la ventisca hasta el momento no había encontrado ninguna señal de la ciudad.

— Carajo no esperaba que el frío fuera tan intenso, me estoy congelando. Fate ¿cómo te sientes?, No sé cuánto falte para salir de aquí necesito saber si estás bien. —

—**_Si estoy bien, tengo frío pero resistiré ¿Aún sigues creyendo que valió la pena todo el riesgo?_**—

— Por supuesto que sí Fate, haré todo en la medida de lo posible para que no corras ningún riesgo pero definitivamente esto es mejor que esa base en la que estábamos, tú solo tienes que resistir Fate.—

—**_Eso haré Zeus, te lo prometo. —_**

Mientras su larga caminata continuaba Zeus constantemente hablaba con Fate para saber cómo se encontraba, después de un rato al fin a la distancia lograron ver una luz aproximarse hacia ellos. La fuerte ventisca dificultaba la visión además de que Zeus no podía caminar muy rápido por el peso de Fate y la inmensa capa de nieve bajo sus pies, pero cuando la luz estaba suficientemente cerca, pudieron apreciar que era una mujer de edad un tanto avanzada en una de sus manos llevaba un recipiente de cristal con una llama en su centro, rodeado con una estructura de metal mientras que en la otra sostenía lo que parecía leña.

— ¡Pero que imprudente muchacho! arriesgarte a ti y a tu pokemon con este clima, pasa a mi cabaña antes de que se enfermen — exclamó la señora un tanto molesta.

—No, tengo que seguir mi camino —

— Tonterías pasa o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo. —

Cuando dijo eso la señora, Fate miró a Zeus.

**_— Zeus por favor entremos tengo mucho frío —_**  
_—Entonces vamos—_

— De acuerdo señora usted gana, la sigo —

Eran solo unos metros los que tuvieron que caminar pero por la intensa nieve Zeus no podía ver a más de tres metros delante de él, la cabaña era pequeña con una puerta de madera un poco dañada había más cabañas a los lados o por lo menos eso era lo que supuso Zeus ya que lograba ver pequeñas luces entre la nieve, pero era difícil saber que eran.

Al entrar sintieron un calor agradable así que Zeus y Fate se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que tenía la señora frente a una chimenea con lo cual rápidamente comenzaron a recuperarse del frío y dejaron la sábana que portaban a un lado y Zeus dejó su mochila en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué haces fuera con este clima?! Pareces un entrenador aunque uno insensato, tienes mucha suerte de que saliera por algo de leña. — Decía la señora mientras arrojaba leños al fuego.

— Gracias señora por darnos refugio de la nieve, solo necesitamos descansar unos minutos tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. —

—No seas terco muchacho es peligrosa una ventisca como esa, supongo se dirigen a ciudad Punta Nevada, por ahora solo me interesa saber cómo se encuentran—

—Mi pokemon se encuentra bien solo que a ella no le gusta estar en su pokebola es por eso que la cargaba en mi espalda y la ventisca fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba. —

— Puedes llamarme Annie deja lo de señora que me haces sentir vieja — Decía Annie con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, Annie —

— Y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho? —

— Lamento no poder responder eso Annie, Gracias por dejarnos descansar del frío un momento. Ahora tengo que seguir mi camino. — Decía Zeus mientras se levantaba del pequeño sofá.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! No me importa cuan fuerte crees que seas, en esta tormenta podrías morir por lo menos espera a que pase, por favor no te pongas en riesgo o a tu pokemon. —

— ¿Por qué se preocupa por nosotros? No nos conoce, ¿Por qué preocuparse de alguien que no volverá a ver? — Zeus preguntaba realmente consternado.

—Ya te lo contaré pero por ahora vengan conmigo que les serviré un plato de sopa y no aceptaré un no por respuesta — Decía Annie mientras los guiaba al pequeño comedor.

Zeus y Fate se sentaron en la mesa de madera viendo como Annie servía los platos de sopa y mirándose uno al otro como lo hacían la mayor parte del tiempo que tenían sus conversaciones por telepatía.

_— Huele delicioso, además de que siento algo extraño al estar aquí no quisiera irme aunque sé que tenemos que hacerlo._ —

— **_Quizá sea porque es la primera vez que nos tratan con respeto, no como herramientas._** —

— Esta es una vieja receta que he perfeccionado con la práctica sé que les va a gustar además de que era el platillo favorito de mi esposo, a veces la preparo para sentir que el aún está aquí. —

— ¿Y a dónde fue tu esposo? —

— **_¡Vaya Annie! Esta sopa esta exquisita _**—

— ¡¿De quién fue esa voz?! Estoy seguro que no es tuya muchacho— Annie se asustó cuando escucho a Fate dentro de sus pensamientos ya que era algo que experimentaba por primera vez.

—No te preocupes es la voz de mi pokemon ella se comunica mediante el pensamiento.

— Asombroso es la primera vez en toda mi vida que escucho algo así, y sobre tu pregunta mi marido murió hace ya unos cuantos años, el salió en una tormenta como la de hoy porque quería llegar a Ciudad Punta Nevada. Él era un marinero, era valiente no temía a nada pero la tormenta fue más fuerte que él. Nunca llego a su destino, es por eso que cuando te vi caminando en la nieve te invite a pasar. Tú tienes la misma mirada de determinación que tenía mi marido. —

— Lamento escuchar eso Annie, él era la persona más importante en tu vida supongo, y te agradezco por preocuparte por nosotros. —

Zeus y Fate terminaron su comida y mientras se levantaban de la mesa tenían que advertir a Annie sobre el inminente riesgo que la amenazaba.

—Annie creo que es importante que te mencione que nadie debe de saber que estuvimos aquí.

— ¿Por qué muchacho?

— Lamento no poder responder esa pregunta, pero créeme es por tu propio bien que nadie se entere.

—**_Creo que lo único que te podemos decir es que las personas de las cuales escapamos harán cualquier cosa por recuperarnos. _**

— Te agradecemos por la comida pero tenemos que retirarnos.

Annie se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña y luego a la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos y salió con varios objetos en sus manos.

—Este abrigo pertenecía a mi marido ha estado guardado por mucho tiempo, creo que tú podrías darle un mejor uso que yo, aunque quizá te quede grande por ahora y además esta frazada te servirá mejor que esa sabana que tienes para proteger a tu pokemon del frio, y estas provisiones por lo menos te servirán para un par de días en lo que consigues comida. — Decía Annie mientras entregaba todo a Zeus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No es necesario que hagas esto Annie. —

— Veo que no puedo detenerlos, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer si vuelvo a saber de ustedes eso será suficiente pago, cuídense y no se preocupen no mencionare a nadie que estuvieron aquí. —

— Muchas gracias Annie nos volveremos a ver, espero… —

Zeus y Fate sabían que si se quedaban con Annie la pondrían en riesgo a pesar de que ella los había hecho sentir que le importaban a alguien, con el abrigo que Annie le obsequio era más fácil resistir el frio, Fate cubierta con la frazada y en la espalda de Zeus no tuvo problemas con el frío tampoco, solo les quedaba un camino de máximo unas horas hasta la ciudad de punta nevada.

Se despidieron de Annie a la cual le prometieron que intentarían ver de nuevo algún día, y tomaron su camino hacia Ciudad Punta Nevada.  
Después de caminar en la nieve por un rato, llegaron a un lugar donde el clima solo era frío no tenían que preocuparse de la ventisca por ahora, y entonces se aproximaron a una señal que se veía a lo lejos  
"Norte Lago Agudeza, al Este Ciudad Punta Nevada"

—Bien ya falta muy poco, en marcha ya es de noche y tenemos que buscar en dónde quedarnos cerca del lago, ya que si vamos a la ciudad podrían hacernos preguntas será mejor evitar a las personas. —

—_**Sí creo que es lo mejor, además para la ciudad necesitamos lo que llaman pokedolares para pagar por comida y en donde quedarnos, y no tenemos, si rodeamos el lago para llegar a esa montaña podríamos encontrar una cueva creo que sería el mejor lugar para refugiarnos -**_

—Tienes razón, intentar acampar aquí afuera sería una locura, espero no tener problemas hoy ya que quiero descansar.

Mientras avanzaban al Noroeste se podía apreciar lo que parecía una montaña por lo tanto debía haber por lo menos una cueva en la cual refugiarse al explorar un poco se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón, era una cueva pequeña pero por lo menos serviría de algo.

—Bien es hora de descansar creo que no tendremos problemas para resistir el frío si nos cubrimos con el cobertor que nos regaló Annie y la sabana que tenemos.

Mientras Zeus improvisaba lo que sería una cama, Fate estaba en la boca de la cueva observando en dirección del lago.

—**_Vaya esto es increíble a pesar de que sea una cueva en donde dormiremos mañana, no tendremos que despertar temprano a hacer entrenamientos para misiones absurdas, podemos respirar aire fresco, beber agua pura, lástima que hace mucho frío, si no en este momento estaría nadando _**—

— Aunque odio los espacios cerrados somos libres ahora, quizá mañana entrene un poco para así mejorar mis habilidades. —

— **_Pero pensé que al escapar viviríamos tranquilos, pensé que no volveríamos a entrenar_** —

—Tendremos que estar preparados para todo, vieron de lo que somos capaces si nos encontraran no será tan fácil escapar eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— **_Está bien, pero no pienso levantarme a la misma hora que en la base_** —

— No te preocupes Fate, yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo, ahora a descansar —mientras decía esto Fate caminó hacia Zeus acurrucándose en sus brazos para dormir.

— _**Zeus, ¿algún día podemos ir a una playa? recuerdo que los agentes en la base mencionaban esos lugares.**_ —

— Claro Fate te lo prometo, también me gustaría ir, a pesar de que nos enseñaron a nadar en la base no es lo mismo nadar en una piscina que en el océano. Yo solo vi fotos en algunos de los libros, pero no es lo mismo —

— **_Gracias, ahora descansa Zeus_** — decía Fate mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Zeus

— Buenas noches Fate— Mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Fate.

Zeus y Fate estuvieron viviendo en esa cueva por varios días, durante ese tiempo en las mañanas hacían entrenamientos como Zeus había dicho para fortalecerse. No le gustaba mucho el concepto de las batallas pokemon pero era algo que necesitaba hacer además de que la única manera de aumentar considerablemente sus habilidades era enfrentarse con Fate.

Pero tarde o temprano cuando haces mucho ruido con tus entrenamientos alguien vendrá a ver qué sucede y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Una semana aproximadamente había pasado desde que llegaron a la cueva, Zeus al no tener ningún tipo de restricción constantemente experimentaba con sus habilidades para así descubrir nuevas formas de atacar o mejorar, entre estas habilidades estaba; Crear una barrera de energía psíquica y crear fuego con sus manos aunque esta última le dejo varias cicatrices en el cuerpo durante su proceso de aprendizaje.  
Fate intentaba enseñarle como crear una bola de sombras, la cual Zeus no lograba dominar aun, esta terminaba deshaciéndose.

Un día en uno de sus entrenamientos paso algo que los tomó por sorpresa.

— Fate me gustaría ver que tan fuerte se volvió tu bola sombra — Decía Zeus en un extremo de su improvisado campo de entrenamiento.

— **_Zeus no crees que deberíamos descansar, si la lanzara podría lastimarte no sé si la puedas detener_** —

Fate a veces dudaba del buen juicio de Zeus lo que hacía que se preocupara bastante.

— Confía en mi lo lograré, ¡lánzala! —

Fate asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a formar una esfera oscura en sus manos que después lanzó a Zeus. Él estaba confiado, pero eso terminó cuando la bola de sombras rompió su barrera arrojando a Zeus contra un árbol.

— ¡**_Zeus! Te dije que era mala idea_**— Fate corría preocupada a ver cómo estaba Zeus, quien se levantó con una sonrisa.

— Demonios, sí que eres fuerte no esperaba que rompieras mi barrera—

—**_No vuelvas a preocuparme así Zeus_** — Fate decía esto mientras abrazaba a Zeus lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa, pero devolvió el abrazo.

— Lo siento Fate, en serio pensé que podría detenerla, pero sabes que esta es la única forma de fortalecernos.

— **_Eres un idiota, si vuelves a hacer algo que te ponga en riesgo yo… Olvídalo mejor vamos a comer algo-_**

— ¿Estás bien Fate?

— **_Sí, estoy bien no es nada_** - Decía Fate mientras sonreía a Zeus.

— Está bien, entonces vamos a buscar algo de comer.

Por lo que había sucedido no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba, una mujer muy hermosa, era joven, su cabello era rubio y llegaba por debajo de su cintura con un atuendo negro y unos adornos en su cabello de color negro con franjas amarillas. Entonces la mujer se aproximó a Zeus

— Impresionante, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho? —

— Me temo que no puedo responder eso — El tono de voz de Zeus contenía un poco de molestia ya que él pensaba que tendrían que buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir ya que habían sido descubiertos.

— Ya veo, no confías en mí, creo que es normal porque no sabes quién soy, pero yo creo saber quién eres, eres la viva imagen de alguien que conocí cuando era más joven.

— ¡¿Qué?! Si eso es cierto entonces quizá usted podría darme una pista de mis orígenes. —El tono de voz de Zeus y su expresión junto con la de Fate cambiaron a sorpresa total ya que sabían que Zeus era un clon y siempre quiso saber sobre sus orígenes, entonces esta mujer podría brindar información de la persona de la cual fue clonado Zeus.

— Veo que no tienes idea, te propongo algo te daré la información que quieres, pero tendrás que retarme a una batalla, pero no será sencillo veras yo soy la campeona de la región por lo tanto tienes que vencer en la liga Sinnoh, después vencer al alto mando y después podrás retarme a una batalla oficial cuando logres vencerme de esta manera te daré la información que te interesa.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer todo eso cuando simplemente mi pokemon puede leer tu mente?

— Inténtalo no conseguirás nada— Decía Cynthia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **_Zeus tiene razón, por algún motivo no puedo indagar en su memoria como lo hago con otras personas._**

— _¿Qué opinas de esto?_

**_—Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, aceptemos su reto te prometo que entrenaré para hacerme aún más fuerte y no defraudarte. —_**

—_Muchas gracias Fate realmente lo aprecio, aunque las cosas se complican cada vez más._

_—He escuchado de la liga tenemos que viajar para conseguir medallas según tengo entendido que molestia, creo que no tenemos opción._

— Veo que dices la verdad, está bien acepto tu reto pero si intentas engañarme pagaras un alto costo.

— No te engañaría, ¿tenemos un trato?

— Así es. — dijo Zeus mientras le daba un amistoso apretón de manos a Cynthia.

— No me has dicho tu nombre aún muchacho —

— Eso es porque no tengo un nombre — Aunque Cynthia parecía ser sincera con Zeus, él trataba de ser cauteloso ya que no sabía mucho de ella.

— **_Zeus realmente parece sincera, ¿porque no le dijiste como nos llaman?_** —

— _Sera mejor tener precaución creo que confió un poco en ella, pero será mejor no volver a decirle a nadie esos nombres. _—

— Bueno después pensaremos en uno, ahora te llevaré con una amiga sé que te agradará además de que podrás confiar en ella como en mí, y desde ahora te lo digo si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, ya que contaras conmigo. —

—Agradezco eso Cynthia, aunque ir contigo, eso es una mala idea te pondré en riesgo, al igual que a cualquier persona que conozca ya que las personas de las cuales escapamos podrían hacerles daño.

—Tonterías, ustedes vendrán conmigo tendrán un hogar, una familia, créanme no se arrepentirán.

— **_Hogar, Familia, es la primera vez que alguien menciona eso-_**

**_— _**_Suena bien, aun asi debemos de tener cuidado._

— Está bien te acompañaremos, pero que conste que te lo advertí, esas personas no descansaran hasta encontrarnos, antes de irnos déjame ir por mis cosas. —

Zeus entonces se dirigió hacia la cueva, Fate lo seguía, mientras Cynthia exclamó.

— ¡Estaré en mi Jeep muchacho! —

Zeus solo la miró y asintió, así que al llegar a la cueva rápidamente tomó su mochila, se puso su abrigo y cubrió a Fate con la frazada entonces salieron de la cueva en dirección al Jeep de Cynthia.

— _Fate se me ocurre un nombre nuevo para ti con eso pasaras desapercibida ya que si se corriera la voz de una Kirlia llamada Fate podrían encontrarnos de nuevo pero creo que sería menos probable con una Kirlia llamada Amber ¿Qué te parece? Sin mencionar que tendremos una nueva vida de ahora en adelante._

—**_Me gustaría llamarme así, Zeus, pero ¿qué hay de ti? necesitas un nuevo nombre también-_**

_— Cynthia dijo que pensaría en uno, así que dejare eso en sus manos_ —

—**_Bueno entonces desde ahora seré Amber_**- Decía Amber mientras le daba un abrazo rápido a Zeus.

Entonces subieron al Jeep pero Zeus solo miraba a Cynthia con cautela, Cynthia no se sentía molesta por eso ya que ella no sabía que es lo que había vivido Zeus ya que de su boca salió que eran perseguidos por personas que podrían hacerles daño pero se decidió apoyarlo y quizá algún día él le contaría su historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien el capítulo 4 al fin está aquí, Hasta ahora, Zeus y Fate lograron escapar de la Policía Internacional pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, además de que en el Lago Agudeza se encontraron con la campeona de Sinnoh ¿qué es lo que les espera? y que es lo que ha sucedido con el Equipo Rocket ¿los buscaran de nuevo? Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas muy pronto.

— _Dialogo_ — telepatía Zeus

— **_Dialogo_** — telepatía Amber

_-Capitulo 4- Familia_

Después de que Cynthia convenciera a Zeus y Amber de seguirla ya que los llevaría con una amiga. Ellos se dirigían a Ciudad Punta Nevada no estaba muy lejos del lago además de que en el Jeep de Cynthia llegarían rápido, lo que les dijo Cynthia que tendrían un hogar y una familia los tenia entusiasmados o bueno por lo menos ese era el mejor escenario.

—_Realmente espero nos esté diciendo la verdad, quisiera no tener que huir nuevamente._

—**_Lo sé realmente suena emocionante — _**Decía Amber mientras sonreía pero ella no podía evitar sentir la preocupación de Zeus haciéndola su misma preocupación—.**_Aunque aún corremos el riesgo de que alguna persona nos quiera usar si eso pasa ¿qué haremos Zeus?_**

A pesar de que Cynthia era sincera con ellos, les costaba un poco de trabajo aun confiar en las personas

—_Sería incorrecto dañar a las personas _— Hacia su mejor esfuerzo para disimular su preocupación pero era inútil con Amber —._ Lo mejor sería escapar nuevamente._

—**_Espero que no tengamos que hacerlo_**

—_Yo también Amber_

—Muy bien hemos llegado a Ciudad Punta Nevada ¿Qué les parece?— Cynthia miraba a Zeus y Amber con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus miradas se llenaron de admiración eran invaluables ya que era la primera vez que veían una ciudad y que decir de Ciudad Punta Nevada con la mayoría de los edificios y casas de techos rojos cubiertos por la nieve era hermoso a sus ojos aunque la mayoría de las personas no acostumbradas al clima de esa ciudad la odiarían en los primeros minutos Zeus y Amber se sentían felices de ver la ciudad.

—Por la expresión en sus rostros puedo deducir que nunca llegaron hasta aquí, ¿se quedaron en el lago todo el tiempo?

— Así es, decidimos quedarnos en el lago porque en el podíamos vivir sin necesidad de tener lo que ustedes llaman pokedolares.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron viviendo en el lago?

—Más o menos una semana y media no estoy muy seguro, por cierto solo yo no tengo nombre ella es Amber.

—Ya veo, es un placer conocerte Amber — Decía Cynthia mientras sonreía.

—**_Es un placer conocerte también Cynthia_**.

—Vaya no muchos pokemon a pesar de ser psíquicos dominan la telepatía es agradable escuchar tu voz Amber.

—**_Gracias, y ¿a dónde nos llevas?_**

—Bueno primero les mostrare donde se encuentra el Centro Pokemon les será muy útil conocer su ubicación ya que es donde curan a los pokemon y a las personas también, cuando seas un entrenador podrás quedarte en los Centros Pokemon durante tus viajes — Decía Cynthia mientras miraba a Zeus.

— Aunque por el momento se ve que no necesitan una revisión, después de eso los llevare con mi amiga.

— Creo que es momento de que nos platiques acerca de tu amiga.

— **_Tengo mucha curiosidad en saber cómo es _**

Cynthia entusiasmada por las preguntas comenzó a describir a su amiga.

— Mi amiga realmente ama a los pokemon, además de que trabaja en una empresa farmacéutica bastante reconocida de hecho es la que fabrica la mayoría de medicinas utilizadas para curar pokemon, sé que les agradara es una persona muy alegre, simpática y amable sin mencionar que siempre se preocupa por los demás, sé que se llevaran bien… aunque es importante que comprendan que por su profesión es una persona algo ocupada en ocasiones.

— Creo comprender eso, pero sigo sin entender Cynthia ¿cuál es el punto de llevarnos con ella? —

— Bueno el punto es, como les dije que tengan una familia o por lo menos lo más cercano a una, me gustaría más que nada que se quedaran conmigo pero mi vida es muy agitada todo el tiempo, no podría darles la atención y tiempo que se merecen, aunque eso no modifica lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda. —

— Y tu amiga ¿está de acuerdo con esto? No es una decisión que debas de tomar tu Cynthia.

— Créeme que lo estará no tienes de que preocuparte — Sé que es la única persona que podría hacerse cargo de ustedes, ya que si los dejara en el orfanato de la ciudad sufrirían aún más de lo que ya lo han hecho pensaba Cynthia mientras seguía conduciendo en dirección a la casa de su amiga.

Cynthia detuvo el Jeep frente a una casa casi al borde de la ciudad ubicada sobre una colina, era un poco más grande que las que habían visto hasta el momento, aunque en los colores exteriores no difería de las demás, al llegar estaban a solo unas horas de que comenzara a anochecer.

— Quizá se pregunten porque esta casa es más grande que las demás, eso es porque es un laboratorio, a veces ella hace sus investigaciones de nuevos medicamentos aquí. — Decía Cynthia mientras tocaba el timbre.

Mientras esperaban Zeus y Amber comenzaban a sentirse un poco nerviosos a pesar de que Cynthia hablo bien de su amiga por todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento era difícil para ellos confiar, pero estaban dispuestos a tomar el riesgo.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una figura femenina parecía tener la misma edad que Cynthia, su cabello era color castaño claro, era una mujer de piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo, vestía una falda de color negro con una blusa blanca y tacones de color negro y lo más característico una bata de laboratorio de color blanco.

— ¡Hola Cynthia! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿qué te trae por aquí?— Preguntaba la mujer mientras sonreía a la que parecía ser una vieja amiga.

—No había tenido oportunidad de visitarte Ivonne he estado muy ocupada y de hecho vengo a pedirte un favor.

—Ya veo, dime ¿Quién es el muchacho que te acompaña?

— Precisamente sobre eso quiero hablar contigo.

—Entonces adelante que aquí se congelaran.

Entonces los tres entraron a la casa, Zeus y Amber miraban asombrados del espacio con el que contaba la casa al entrar fueron guiados a una sala con una televisión y varios libreros, donde tomaron asiento en el sofá, al fondo se podía apreciar equipo de laboratorio similar al que Zeus había visto cuando estaba en el laboratorio del Equipo Rocket.

— Por cierto ella es una amiga que conozco desde hace muchos años la Doctora Ivonne Kenneth — Señalando a la doctora.

—Es un placer conocerlos…— La Doctora dijo sonriendo aunque hizo una pequeña pausa al no saber sus nombres.

—Ella es Amber y él bueno tenemos que pensar en un nombre, bueno antes de eso tengo que hablar contigo Ivonne.

—Aunque algo me llama la atención —Decía Cynthia mientras miraba a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Ariana?

—Salió a hacer unas compras, sígueme hablaremos en el laboratorio—Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a donde la profesora tenía su equipo de laboratorio.

Mientras Zeus y Amber se quedaron en la sala.

— **_Si quieres puedo leer sus mentes para saber de qué hablan Zeus._**

—_No Amber eso sería descortés creo que debemos de confiar en Cynthia hasta ahora no ha hecho nada sospechoso. — _Decía Zeus mientras se aproximaba a una ventana donde se podía ver a los demás niños jugando en la calle.

— _Si nos quedamos aquí al fin podre averiguar porque los agentes tenían tanta afición con ese aparato que esta frente a nosotros_ — Decía Zeus mientras lo señalaba.

— **_Te comprendo siento la misma curiosidad creo que se llama televisión, recuerdo que todos se reunían en el comedor, aunque sigo sin entender porque a nosotros nos lo prohibieron_**. — Amber se levantó aproximándose al librero.

—**_Sabes Zeus realmente tengo ganas de ver y hacer muchas de las cosas que nos prohibieron_**. — Decía Amber mientras observaba detenidamente los libros frente a ella.

— _Bueno solo puedo decir que no lo harás sola_ — Decía Zeus mientras ambos reían un poco.

Mientras tanto Cynthia hablaba con su amiga en privado.

— Como te dije antes Ivonne necesito pedirte un favor y es uno de los grandes.

— Sé que es sobre el chico ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno veras lo conocí en el Lago Agudeza, acudí al lago con la esperanza de que con un poco de suerte podría ver a Uxie pero en cambio lo encontré a él estaba entrenando con su pokemon él tiene poderes psíquicos logre ver que hizo una barrera para recibir un ataque de Amber aunque esta se rompió y termino estrellándose en un árbol.

— Es impresionante, había escuchado de personas que tenían estas habilidades pero nunca a ese punto es la primera vez que escucho de una pero aun no me has dicho cuál es el gran favor que necesitas.

— Bueno supongo que él no tiene familia, él menciono que había escapado de unas personas que le querían hacer daño.

— Creo saber a donde lleva todo esto Cynthia, realmente no estoy preparada para ser madre además que no siempre tengo tiempo libre y lo sabes.

— Lo se Ivonne no estoy pidiendo que seas su madre, simplemente quisiera pedirte que él se quedara contigo sé que es autosuficiente logro sobrevivir por una semana y media en el lago así que estar solo de vez en cuando no lo matara, por lo que me gustaría que se quedara contigo, si terminara en un orfanato sufriría aún más de lo que ya posiblemente lo ha hecho, y no se puede quedar conmigo porque tengo mucho menos tiempo libre que tú.

— Está bien pero tendrás que decirle tú, sabes que lo cuidare bien aunque desde el principio debe de quedar claro que no siempre podre estar con él.

— Te agradezco Ivonne, te debo un gran favor este muchacho tiene un gran potencial lo sé y me gustaría que se desarrollé en un buen ambiente.

Las dos mujeres regresaban del laboratorio que estaba al fondo del lugar y Cynthia se acercó a Zeus y Amber para hablar con ellos.

— Muy bien de ahora en adelante ustedes se quedaran aquí con mi amiga Ivonne, créanme ella los cuidara bien no les hará daño cuando tenga algún tiempo libre o de las pocas vacaciones que tengo de vez en cuando vendré por ustedes para pasar un tiempo juntos ¿Qué me dicen? — como siempre Cynthia mostraba una sonrisa al hablar con Zeus y Amber

— Muchas gracias por todo Cynthia.

—**_ Espero que te veamos pronto Cynthia _**_—_Decía Amber esta vez alcanzando con su telepatía a todos los presentes.

Lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la Doctora Ivonne.

— Me olvide de mencionarlo Ivonne, Amber usa la telepatía para comunicarse.

— Realmente puede tomar a cualquiera por sorpresa es impresionante.

— Bueno por el momento me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto cuídense mucho todos ustedes — Decía Cynthia mientras se despedía.

Después de eso regresaron de nuevo a la sala donde se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

— Bueno, he estado pensando Cynthia me dijo que no tenías un nombre muchacho había pensado en el nombre Zev ¿Qué te parece?

Otro nombre con Z es curioso pensaba Zeus mientras Amber solo lo miraba esperando la respuesta.

— ¿Qué significa?

— Bueno es un nombre que en un lenguaje antiguo, significa Lobo.

— Bien me agrada el nombre.

— **_Me agrada tu nuevo nombre aunque es curioso que ella pensara en un nombre con Z igual que el anterior_**.

— _Lo mismo pensé Amber_.

— Excelente, creo que es hora de la cena ¿les gustaría cenar pizza?

— **_¿Qué es eso?_**

— No tengo idea Amber

— ¿Nunca han comido pizza? Bueno eso es algo que no puedo permitir sé que les gustara ordenare una pizza ahora mismo.

— _Supongo que debe de ser importante para ella que comamos pizza_.

— **_Bueno por lo menos espero que no sea de esa comida deshidrata que nos daban a veces en la base._**

Después de un rato de espera llego la tan mencionada cena, al momento de verla Zev y Amber no parecían impresionados ya que les parecía una comida más, todo cambio cuando probaron por primera vez una pizza entre los dos casi terminaron una pizza familiar.

— Me da gusto que les gustara la pizza.

— Lo siento por comer tanto, en todo el día no tuvimos la oportunidad de comer algo.

— **_Estaba deliciosa, ahora creo que dormiré un rato_**— Decía Amber mientras bostezaba.

Cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien entro a la casa, Zev y Amber por lo que habían vivido siempre estaban a la defensiva así que se aproximaron a la puerta para poder ver quien era la persona que había entrado a su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegaron vieron a una chica de tez blanca, ojos color marrón, de cabello color castaño amarrado con un adorno de color verde en forma de cola de caballo, vestía un chaleco blanco debajo del mismo una blusa azul claro, un short café en el cual tenía un cinturón de color negro con unas pokebolas, también llevaba unas mallas de color negro y calzado deportivo de color blanco.

Zev no vio amenaza alguna en ella además de que cargaba unas cuantas bolsas consigo no podría hacer mucho.

— ¿Me podrías ayudar con las bolsas? Están algo pesadas — Dijo mirando a Zev

— ¿Quién eres?

— Oh perdona, mi nombre es Ariana Kenneth

Al escuchar su nombre recordó que Cynthia la había mencionado por lo tanto la ayudo con sus bolsas.

Entonces la Doctora interrumpió.

— Ariana que bueno que estas aquí, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo, veo que ya conociste a Zev solo te falta conocer a Amber — Así que la doctora señalo al pequeño pokemon que se escondía detrás de Zev.

— Es un placer conocerlos.

— Ella es mi hermana pequeña, me ayuda en el laboratorio cuando descansa de sus viajes.

—Por cierto Ariana de ahora en adelante ellos se quedaran con nosotros, después te contare todo, por el momento me interesa que tú y Zev tengan una batalla pokemon.

— _Bueno eso no lo esperaba, ¿Qué dices Amber?— _Decía Zev un poco confundido.

— **Realmente esperaba dormir un poco, aunque me gustaría saber qué es lo que trama Ivonne.**

—¿Por qué el repentino interés de que tenga una batalla con este chico?

— Me gustaría averiguar algo, creo que será mejor en este momento— Decía un tanto desesperada la doctora.

— Esta bien, sé que no aceptaras un no por respuesta.

— Síganme.

La casa donde vivirían de ahora en adelante les parecía grande pero hasta ahora no la habían visto completa contaba con un amplio espacio en la parte de atrás su función sería la de un jardín pero por el clima eso era inútil eran raras las plantas que sobrevivían a tan bajas temperaturas.

_— __**Esta batalla me servirá para no perder la práctica, adelante.**_

_— Sin mencionar que podrás usar todo lo que hemos practicado._

_— __**Sobre eso, gracias por ayudarme a entrenar Zev.**_

_— No es nada, yo espero pronto tener la oportunidad de poner en practica todo lo que he aprendido._

_—_ Bien, estamos listos.

Entonces Ariana tomo su lugar frente a Zev en el improvisado campo de batalla y de su cinturón tomo una pokebola lanzándola al aire para descubrir a su pokemon.

— _Amber no bajes tu guardia, no conozco a ese pokemon no sé qué ataques pueda utilizar, creo que con lo único que podemos tener ventaja es usando la telepatía._

_— __**Esa mirada que tiene, me da miedo pero sé que puedo derrotarlo **_— Decía Amber mientras miraba fijamente al pokemon de pelaje blanco-dorado con nueve colas.

— _Mientras estemos juntos no podrán derrotarnos._

— Bien, comencemos.

— _Hojas mágicas Amber — _ordeno Zev mientras Amber giraba muchos destellos verdes salieron alrededor de su cuerpo en dirección a Ninetales.

_— _¡Esquívalo Ninetales! — ordeno Ariana pero su pokemon fue incapaz de evitar el ataque.

— Usa lanzallamas — al momento de atacar la mitad de las hojas mágicas habían impactado a Ninetales, logro quemar el resto del ataque pero su pokemon sufrió un poco de daño—. ¿Cómo es posible? el no dio una orden

— Bien Ninetales ¡usa ataque rápido! — con estas palabras Ninetales comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad en dirección a Amber.

— ¡Esquívalo Amber! — logro esquivarlo pero al hacerlo una sonrisa se pintó en la cara de Ariana.

— ¡Ahora lanzallamas! — A poco menos de medio metro de distancia Ninetales comenzó a disparar su lanzallamas.

Amber comenzó a brillar y desapareció pero el lanzallamas logro alcanzar su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Maldición, no de nuevo! — Decía Zev mientras cubría su brazo izquierdo y por la expresión de su rostro el dolor era intenso.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— se preguntaba la doctora.

Entonces Amber apareció nuevamente frente a Zev, cubriendo su brazo de la misma manera.

— ¿Puedes continuar Amber?

— **_Si, no me duele mucho_**

— **_¿Sucedió de nuevo?_**

— _Así es, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora lo mejor será terminar esta batalla pronto, tengo un plan, pero para que funcione necesito que Ninetales use un ataque de fuego nuevamente._

_— Cuando lo haga levanta toda la nieve que puedas con tu psíquico._

_— __**Bien, espero funcione.**_

_— Yo también._

_—_ ¿Estas bien Zev? ¿Puedes continuar?— Preguntaba algo preocupada la Doctora.

— Si, no se preocupe.

— Bien, Ninetales cola de hierro— entonces la cola del pokemon comenzó a brillar.

— _Amber comienza a cargar un rayo justo cuando vaya a estar listo deja de cargar._

_— __**Entendido**_

Al ver la gran cantidad de electricidad juntándose alrededor de Amber Ariana presintió de lo que se trataba.

— Ninetales rápido salta y aléjate. — El pokemon logro cumplir con la orden de Ariana dando un gran salto en el aire para intentar retroceder.

— _Psíquico_ — los ojos de Amber comenzaron a brillar y pronto Ninetales también hasta terminar en el suelo.

—Ya veo, desde un principio el ataque eléctrico era una distracción.

— Ninetales es hora de terminar con esto será todo o nada con este ataque ¡Llamarada!

— _Levanta toda la nieve que puedas Amber y luego teletranspórtate._

Ninetales comenzó a lanzar una gran llama que cubría la mayor parte del campo de batalla, Amber siguiendo las instrucciones de Zev lanzo toda la nieve que pudo con esto se creó una cortina de vapor dejando con poca visibilidad todo el campo y se transportó fuera del alcance de las llamas que no lograron ser extinguidas.

— _Sé que puedes sentir donde esta Ninetales utiliza tu bola de sombras a corta distancia._

Amber se transportó justo arriba de Ninetales evitando que pudiera escapar del ataque, la bola de sombras impacto justo en la espalda de Ninetales dejándolo fuera de combate.

— Peleaste excelente Ninetales ahora regresa —. Decía Ariana mientras regresaba a su pokemon— Aunque aun no comprendo porque no diste una sola orden.

— _Gracias por ayudarme Amber aunque lamento que te lastimaras_.

— **_No te preocupes estaré bien_** — Decía Amber sonriendo y dando un abrazo a Zev para tranquilizarlo.

— Amber y yo nos comunicamos por telepatía es bastante útil en batalla.

— Ya veo, de verdad que eso te da una ventaja sobre cualquier oponente —. Es más inteligente de lo que pensé.

— Tengo curiosidad Zev, cuando las llamas alcanzaron a Amber vi que cubrías tu brazo y además parecía que te dolía bastante y fue en el mismo lugar que Amber recibió el ataque ¿Qué fue todo eso?—. Preguntaba la Doctora algo consternada.

—No es la primera vez que pasa...Recuerdo que hace un par de meses fue la primera vez que sucedió esto, desde entonces fue más común y ha estado sucediendo mientras entrenamos.

Zev al relatar los sucesos evito muchos detalles como su nombre anterior y que había estado en la base de la policía internacional —. Amber y yo estábamos a punto de hacer nuestras tareas diarias donde vivíamos, cuándo nos encontramos con un sujeto extraño.

— Era un hombre rondando los veinte años de edad, muy alto con respecto a nosotros, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de un color muy particular eran grises, El vestía una extraña chaqueta de manga larga, negra con tiras de cuero blanco en el pecho, hombros, muñecas y cuello, sus botas al igual que la mayoría de su vestimenta era de color negro.

_Transcurría un día tranquilo en la base de la Policía Internacional, todos los agentes estaban en sus puestos desempeñando sus tareas cotidianas, Zeus y Fate se dirigían como todos los días a su entrenamiento, este día practicarían tácticas de infiltración._

_Cuando toda la actividad de la base fue interrumpida por un código Rojo, varios agentes habían sido encontrados sin signos vitales alrededor de la base._

_— Lo mejor será evitar estar solos, no sabemos cuántos son._

_— __**Aunque si sabemos que es lo buscan**_

_— Si, a nosotros._

_Zeus y Fate entonces decidieron dirigirse a la cafetería de la base que es donde comúnmente se encontraban muchos agentes descansando, en caso de que necesitaran refuerzos llegarían más rápido si estaban cerca de la cafetería. Decidieron usar los ductos de ventilación así evitarían cualquier contacto, además un adulto no tendría manera de seguirlos._

_Cuando dejaron los ductos de ventilación se encontraban en uno de los baños de la base era lo más cerca de la cafetería que llegarían usando ese medio, así que el camino restante tendrían que hacerlo evitando el contacto con el enemigo lo que los separaba de la cafetería era un largo pasillo en el cual había algunas oficinas y pasillos que conducían a otras áreas de la base._

_Aunque no esperaban que en su camino a la cafetería, en el único pasillo que tenían que cruzar se encontrarían con su enemigo._

— _No sé quién sea ese sujeto pero será mejor evitarlo._

_— __**Créeme Zeus tiene malas intenciones puedo sentirlo.**_

_— Esta bien vamos._

_— _¿Díganme a donde creen que van?— Dijo el sujeto cuando estaba detrás de Zeus y Fate.

Es muy rápido, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estábamos aquí? Ese era el punto de la telepatía. — ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Zeus al mismo tiempo que dirigía a Fate detrás de él.

— Mi nombre es Zero, mi misión capturar a los sujetos de prueba Zeus y Fate.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

— Ustedes sabían que dejan un rastro de energía psíquica que es fácilmente rastreable y es más fácil aun cuando usan sus habilidades ya que provocan picos de energía.

Usar la telepatía lo guio a nosotros pensaba Zeus — No dejare que te lleves a Fate.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso — Entonces lanzo dos pokebolas al aire— Adelante Lucario y Aggron.

— _Prepárate Fate, si tenemos la oportunidad de escapar la tomaremos aunque podría ser inútil, te ayudare en esta batalla._

— **_Podrías salir herido yo me encargare._**

— _Si te dejara no me perdonaría que tu salieras herida, somos un equipo recuerdas, eres fuerte pero tu sola no podrás con esto Fate._

— Aggron utiliza Trueno y Lucario utiliza Aura esfera— Dijo Zero mientras ambos pokemon comenzaban a preparar sus ataques.

— _Te cubriré utiliza Sombra vil —_Entonces la sombra de Fate se extendió hasta alcanzar al Aggron enemigo golpeándolo en la cabeza, esto provoco que Lucario perdiera la concentración por un segundo— mi turno —. Dijo Zeus mientras lanzaba al Lucario con un ataque psíquico contra una pared.

— ¡No vinimos a jugar aquí concéntrense! — Dijo Zero algo molesto Lucario recibió algo de daño al igual que Aggron pero se levantaron sin problema, ambos pokemon apuntaron sus ataques nuevamente a Fate.

Zeus utilizando su poder psíquico desvió la cabeza de Aggron para que este fallara su tiro — Yo soy tu oponente no lo olvides — Decía Zeus retando al enorme pokemon, Fate era muy rápida y ágil logro esquivar sin problema la Aura esfera de Lucario.

— _Fate necesito que detengas un momento a ese Aggron con tu psíquico._

— **_¿Qué planeas hacer? _**

— _Confía en mí._

— Ya veo que les gusta jugar cobardemente, Aggron utiliza terremoto y Lucario Velocidad extrema con Zeus —Aggron comenzó a golpear el suelo causando un fuerte terremoto, Lucario con su gran habilidad seguía avanzando en dirección a Zeus.

Zeus se quedó quieto pera recibir el ataque, tenía una estrategia pero sería algo doloroso, una vez que Lucario estaba frente a el logró golpearlo dos veces en el estómago y el brazo, Zeus justo antes de que este pudiera retroceder utilizo su hipnosis sobre él—. Bien uno menos — Decía Zeus mientras sostenía su brazo derecho, al mismo tiempo que trataba de resistir lo mejor posible el dolor.

— Lucario regresa, esto será más divertido de lo que pensé — Dijo Zero mientras sonreía.

— **_Zeus ¿qué está pasando? mi estómago y brazo me duelen mucho pero no recibí ningún ataque._**

— _Quisiera saber qué es lo que sucedió Fate, tendremos que averiguarlo más tarde_.

— Aggron utiliza Trueno nuevamente—. Entonces Aggron comenzó a preparar su ataque nuevamente una gran cantidad de electricidad se acumulaba entre sus cuernos para luego disparar.

— ¡Amber esquívalo! — Grito Zeus, pero a causa del dolor Fate fue incapaz de evitar el trueno.

Entonces Zeus avanzo en dirección a Fate y se puso frente a ella preparado para defenderla.

— Bien, no esperaba que fuera sencillo capturarlos — Dijo Zero mientras los miraba fijamente.

—Te prometí que te protegería y eso hare — Decía Zeus mientras miraba a Fate tratando de recobrarse del ataque.

— _Creo que lo mejor será tratar de ganar algo de tiempo, es muy fuerte y no sé si tenga más pokemon listos para pelear_ —. La situación no parecía a su favor—. _Lo mejor que puedo hacer es atacar y tratar de ganar tiempo con mis ataques_.

Zeus comenzó a golpear al Aggron enemigo con energía psíquica, en ciertos momentos era tanta la concentración de la misma que era visible, entonces sucedió algo totalmente nuevo para Zeus, algunos de sus golpes de energía comenzaban a convertirse en llamaradas aunque estas activaron la alarma contra incendios.

— **_Parece que en algunos de tus golpes la energía se mueve tan rápido que logra quemar el oxígeno en el aire creando llamas._**

— _Esto es genial, aunque no es nada preciso_.

Continuo con sus ataques uno sobre otro, en un momento perdió algo de concentración debido a la fatiga lo que provoco que una de las llamaradas lo golpeara, pero su ataque funciono mejor de lo esperado ya que logro hacer gran daño al Aggron enemigo aunque su resistencia era impresionante ya que seguía en pie.

_—__** ¡Zeus!**_ — Amber se aproximó a ver la condición en la que se encontraba Zeus afortunadamente solo la armadura recibió daño.

— _Logre crear una barrera para que absorbiera la mayor parte del impacto aunque oficialmente no puedo más Fate_ — Decía Zeus mientras trataba de respirar y aguantar todo el dolor de los golpes.

— **_Yo me encargare tu descansa_** — Entonces Amber se paró frente a Zeus lista para seguir la pelea.

Aunque esta se vio interrumpida ya que el personal de la base acudió para extinguir el incendio al ver a Zeus en el suelo y a Fate delante de en posición para defenderlo de cualquier ataque inmediatamente averiguaron de qué se trataba por lo que comenzaron a llamar a sus pokemon.

No debí haber enfrentado a los demás agentes, pensaba Zero — Fue divertido Zeus, algún día nos volveremos a ver, cuando eso pase no tendrán tanta suerte — Entonces arrojo una bomba de humo para cubrir su escape.

— Debemos ir tras el — Decía uno de los agentes.

— Negativo, nuestra prioridad es asegurar a Zeus y Fate — Decía el que parecía ser el líder.

— _Debo de admitirlo Amber eso de las llamas abre un mundo de posibilidades para mis ataques aunque no sé si logre crear un ataque que sea preciso_.

— **_Debes de tener mucho cuidado Zeus cuando practiques con eso no quisiera ver que tú mismo te haces daño._**

Al omitir la mayoría de los detalles y al no conocer el hecho de que Zev posee modificaciones genéticas las miradas de escepticismo de Ivonne y Ariana les incomodaban un poco.

— Enserio que tienes mucha imaginación — Decía Ariana mientras trataba de contener la risa.

— **_¡Es la verdad! _**— Decía algo molesta Amber.

— _Tranquila, es mejor si no nos creen así no harán más preguntas_.

— No sé si tu historia es cierta pero es interesante esto que acaba de suceder, suponía que eran muy cercanos pero parece ser más complejo que eso, bueno ya lo averiguaremos después, será mejor que regresemos adentro hace bastante frio aquí afuera.

— ¿Cuál fue el propósito de esta batalla? — Decía Ariana mientras entraban a la casa.

— El propósito es simple quería ver como resolvería Zev una situación en la que posiblemente tendría desventaja, con esto me di cuenta de que es listo y no necesitara una niñera además de que no necesitare estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo para ver si estás bien — Decía la doctora mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Zev — Por supuesto que esto no significa que podrás hacer todo lo que quieras habrá reglas ya que se supone soy el adulto responsable.

— Bueno estoy algo acostumbrado a las reglas.

Al entrar a la casa Ivonne guio a Zev y Amber por la misma explicándoles donde se encontraba cada cosa, después de eso los guio al segundo piso de la casa donde tenía un pasillo y se encontraban las habitaciones.

— Aquí hay cuatro habitaciones la del fondo es mi habitación, las dos que se encuentran a la izquierda una es la de invitados y la otra esta vacía, y la habitación de la derecha es la de Ariana.

— Por el momento se quedaran en la de invitados, después acondicionaremos la habitación que esta vacía para que puedan utilizarla.

— Me parece bien.

— **_Yo iré a dormir, esa batalla me dejo sin energía_** —. Decía Amber mientras bostezaba afirmando lo que acababa de decir.

— Creo que también iré a dormir.

— Sera mejor que lo hagas, mañana te inscribiré en la escuela, podrás aprender cosas útiles sin mencionar que podrás hacer amigos, aunque no estoy muy segura de que puedas ir con él Amber.

—Suena bien, aunque ¿tendré que levantarme temprano?

— Así es Zev.

— Demonios odio levantarme temprano, pero tu estas a cargo seguiré tus órdenes.

— **_Bueno suerte con ello Zev _**—. Decía Amber mientras reía.

— Tú también te levantaras temprano Amber, podrías ayudarme en el laboratorio.

— Bien eso es justica — Decía Zev mientras se burlaba de Amber.

Lo que provoco que ella sacara su lengua y se cruzara de brazos, a esto Zev solo sonrió le parecía gracioso siempre que ella hacia eso.

— Bueno entonces buenas noches nos vemos por la mañana— Decía la doctora mientras ella regresaba al primer piso de la casa.

Entonces Zev y Amber decidieron entrar a la habitación de invitados para ver en qué condiciones dormirían temporalmente, era una habitación sencilla con una cama grande, un escritorio de madera y sobre él una lámpara.

— Amber tienes que ver esto, el paisaje es impresionante —. Decía Zev al aproximarse a la ventana de la habitación.

Entonces Amber se sostuvo del cuello de Zev y recargo su cabeza en su hombro apoyando el resto de su cuerpo sobre su espalda.

Por la ubicación de la casa, podían ver toda la ciudad por la noche despejada se podían ver las luces de la ciudad, con todas las casas cubiertas de nieve, pero lo más impresionante eran las estrellas.

— **_Esta ciudad es hermosa, sabes creo que fue una excelente decisión todo esto_** —. Decía Amber mientras admiraba el paisaje.

— Aunque no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa tal escuela.

— **_Mañana podrás averiguar si fue una buena decisión o no seguir la orden de Ivonne, aunque lo divertido es que te levantaras temprano y yo no_**—. Decía Amber mientras se reía.

— Con que eso crees, bueno entonces quizá deba hacerte pagar también —. Decía Zev mientras le hacía cosquillas a Amber.

— ¡**_Por favor detente, no me vuelvo a burlar!_** — Decía mientras trataba de liberarse del ataque de Zev.

— Sabes, por primera vez estoy realmente feliz —. Decía Zev mientras abrazaba a Amber.

— **_Yo también nunca me había sentido así_** —. Mientras tanto Amber aprovecho que Zev bajo su guardia — ¡**_Nunca debes de bajar la guardia!_** — y comenzó su ataque de cosquillas.

Lo cual no tuvo ningún efecto.

— Olvidaste que tengo puesta mi armadura verdad — Decía Zev mientras inmovilizo a Amber con un abrazo.

— **_¡Eso no es justo!_** — Decía Amber mientras bostezaba.

— Creo que es hora de dormir Amber, mañana seguiremos con esta discusión.

Entonces Zev se quitó su abrigo y armadura y se preparó para dormir, como siempre Amber dormía recostada sobre su pecho a pesar de que contaban con una cama toda su vida habían dormido de esa manera.

—Buenas noches Amber.

—**_Buenas noches Zev._**


End file.
